


A Rainbow At Your Fingertips

by ContreParry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up, Mutual Pining, gym challenge, some growing pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: The first thing Sonia noticed about Nessa were her nails.A relationship through seven colors and several years.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 54
Kudos: 162





	1. Red: Burn Bright Like A Moltres

The first thing Sonia noticed about her were her nails.

Maybe that was silly of her: Gran would certainly think so. Sonia could hear the gentle tsk tsk of her tongue tapping the roof of her mouth. She could imagine the clip of her heels against the tile floors of the lab. She could hear the soft swish of her lab coat as the fabric brushed by the stacks of books on the floor. She could feel the shame whenever Gran would sigh and shake her head whenever Sonia made a mistake or shallow observation.

“One must not judge a book by its cover, Sonia,” she would lecture. “Nails are hardly the most important feature of a person, after all.”

But Sonia figured she could safely ignore Gran’s wisdom just this once, because this girl had Glitter Red Nail Polish. The sparkles gleamed gold in the sunlight that filled Motostoke Stadium. Burn Bright Like a Moltres, Sonia thought. She had that shade back home, but half of it spilled out on the carpet because Yamper was hopping around and- well, half of it spilled and then Gran had her re-organizing papers the rest of the day to make up for it. Whatever. It’s a nice shade, one of Sonia’s favorites, so this girl clearly had Good Taste, and as soon as they were done with this stupid ceremony she’d let her know-

“Hey, hey! Sonia!” Leon whispered as he nudged her with his elbow. He probably meant to hit her in the side, but he’d sprouted like a weed over the summer and he damn well nearly knocked her head off!

“What?!” Sonia whispered back.

“Wave! Cameras, remember?” Leon reminded her before beaming and waving. Sonia rolled her eyes, but she waved at a camera just for him. And Gran. And maybe a little for herself, because getting to be on the telly was something special, wasn’t it? Leon was thrilled to bits- but he would be, wouldn’t he? He had his Mum and Gran and Gramps watching, same with his little brother. He had loads of people eager to watch his meteoric rise to the top, and Leon was a bit of a show off. In the nicest way, Sonia was quick to add, almost a little embarrassed at the tinge of bitterness that colored her thoughts. Leon was nice, far kinder and more considerate than anyone had a right to be, so she shouldn’t be bitter! He was her best friend, the first person her age who saw her with her nose in a book and decided to talk to her anyways. He was the first person to look at her and not see her famous grandmother. He didn't pity or define her by her grandmother or her absent parents. Leon always saw her, Sonia, who loved the pokémon Yamper, old legends, and hot chocolate. He was her best friend, and she shouldn't be jealous of him!

But she was, just a little. Leon was just so good at all of this, and she was thirteen and clumsy and not too enthused about pokémon battling to begin with. But she looked at all the other trainers lined up for the challenge and tried to take heart. They were all new to this, though some of her fellow trainers took to the spotlight better than she did. Leon waved enthusiastically at the cameras. There was a dark-skinned boy with locs tied up in a high ponytail who was also waving to the crowd. He also wore a wide, toothy grin, and he winked when the camera passed him by. The girl with the bright red nails raised an eyebrow and shrugged when she caught Sonia staring at her. There was a skinny, pale boy who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than on the pitch, but in a cool, disinterested way. And here Sonia was, trying not to trip over her own feet as she walked!

“Thank Arceus that’s over!” Sonia confided to Leon as they exited Motostoke Stadium. How was she going to manage that over and over again? She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t do it: all those lights, all those people, all that noise?! She would rather file paperwork for the rest of her life than stand on the field and have all those people stare at her! But she'd have to do it again, Sonia realized, at least a few more times if she wanted to continue the gym challenge.

“I didn’t think it was so bad,” Leon consoled her. “Anyways, we’re both in now! Want to start walking to Turfield and get started?” He was trying to be calm, but Sonia noticed the bounce in his step and the way he held the strap of his bag. If she weren’t around, he’d be racing off to Turfield right now! Well, racing off somewhere and hoping it was Turfield, Sonia amended.

“You just want me along so you won’t get lost,” Sonia said with a laugh, and when Leon casually threw an arm around her shoulders she felt a little less discouraged. Leon was with her, after all! Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Course not! You’re my rival! And who else will help me with my curry experiments?” Leon asked as he guided them through the crowd and towards the doors. Sonia caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye and stopped.

“Hold up,” she told Leon. “Wanted to have a chat with someone, be right back!”

She looked over at the red, caught sight of the other challengers and the girl with the nails, and started to head in that direction.

“Huh? Oh! We should talk to the other challengers. Good idea, Sonia!” Leon exclaimed, and before Sonia could even stop him he raced off to say hello to that grinning boy from before and the girl with the gorgeous red nails. Sonia approached at a slower pace as Leon introduced himself.

“I’m Leon, from Postwick! Sonia’s back there, I- hey, Sonia! Sorry for running off. We thought we’d introduce ourselves, since we’ll all be rivals- where’s the other guy?” Leon craned his neck, searching for their fellow challenger. Sonia looked around as well, but she couldn’t spot that distinctive black and white hair and bored expression anywhere.

“Locker room,” the other boy replied. “I’m Raihan. Live outside of Hammerlocke, near the pokémon nursery.’ Leon perked up at that, and Sonia rolled her eyes. He’d been obsessed with the idea of nurseries ever since he learned about shiny Applins being bred in captivity.

“Sonia. I’m also from Postwick, we came here together,” Sonia interrupted the moment she saw Leon’s mouth open. “And you’re…” she looked over at the girl with the red nails- everything about her screamed “magazine spread,” from her black crop top turtleneck to her denim mini-dress to the high socks and black trainers- she even wore orange and aqua wrap braids in her dark hair! Sonia nervously played with the hem of her plaid skirt and felt horribly unfashionable next to this girl, who was so posh when she wasn’t wearing the gym challenger uniform!

“Nessa, from Hulbury. I’m going to be Champion and run the Hulbury gym,” the posh girl declared. “I like your hair clips.”

“Really?” Sonia asked softly as Raihan and Leon chatted about how they planned to build their teams for the next challenge. She'd picked them out as a birthday gift for herself last year, and she loved the little silver hearts dearly. They felt a little childish compared to Nessa's sleek, fashionable look.

“Yeah. They’re cute! Clips don’t stay in my hair,” Nessa confided. “Mum says you can always find me by following the trail of hairpins, so I’m trying something new with the braids. Mum and Dad don’t want me to dye my hair yet.”

“Not like they could stop you,” Sonia blurted out. “I mean, we’re on the gym challenge, right? You could go to the hairdresser any time you want, if you got the money.”

Nessa blinked her big blue eyes at her. Was quiet. Oh no, Sonia despaired. She opened her mouth and just said the first thought that popped into her head, and now Nessa thought she was weird! But then.... then Nessa grinned at her, and she threw her head back and laughed so loud it echoed off the ceiling.

“I like your style, Sonia! I’ll have to give it a go!” she said, and when she threw her arm around Sonia’s shoulders it was amazing- like every holiday wrapped together. Friends? Were they friends now? It was that easy? Sonia couldn't really believe it, but Nessa kept her arm firmly around Sonia's shoulders as they walked through the crowd.

“C’mon, Raihan, Leon- lets get that one kid and we’ll go get something to eat before we start off,” Nessa declared. “We’re going to take Galar by storm!”

Nessa’s red nail polish glittered and gleamed in the sun as they left the stadium together as rivals and friends.


	2. Orange: In A Trapinch

They all went their separate ways after their first night in Motostoke. Sonia continued to run into everyone in different combinations while they all ran wild across the Galarian countryside. Sometimes they all met up in a city and enjoyed a meal and match at a battle cafe. Sometimes they camped out and cooked for each other when they happened across each other in the wild.

Sonia was always a step behind Leon in the challenge. He was courteous enough to wait and watch her matches before running off to the next gym, but even with his terrible sense of direction Leon was always right in front of her, besting gym leaders left and right. He also challenged her to battles to keep their skills sharp, and he soundly beat her every time. But then he’d make curry for their teams, so it wasn’t so terrible. Leon might not be able to navigate out of a paper bag and his fashion sense was questionable at best, but he could cook and he was always willing to share.

“It’s nice to be able to use fresh berries,” Leon remarked as he tossed a handful of cherri berries into the pot. “Not that they aren’t fresh in Postwick, but it’s…”

“Different? Yeah,” Sonia replied as she tossed a ball for Yamper to chase. Leon added a package of grilled sausages to a pan and let them sizzle away while the rice and curry cooked over the fire. He got the supplies from the outdoor market in Hulbury, and they enjoyed the sea breeze while they camped outside of the city.

“It’s nice to see the world outside Postwick,” Leon admitted, “even though I get a little homesick.”

“We can always take a train back to Wedgehurst, y’know,” Sonia said. Sometimes she missed Gran fiercely, but a quick ring and all was set to rights again. Leon had a big family, though, a mum and grandparents and baby brother, and he missed them all so much that it made her own heart ache. A sad Leon was like looking at a sad Yamper: intolerable. You had to fix whatever it was that made them sad, somehow. Leon perked up at the thought of a trip back home and grinned.

“I’m sending Hop postcards from every city we visit. He’d love Turfield,” Leon confided. “All those Wooloo…” as he gazed off into the trees in the Wild Area, the acrid smell of burning garlic and cheri berries filled Sonia’s nose.

“Lee! The curry!” Sonia cried out, and Leon quickly returned his attention to their lunch, salvaging it into something that was edible.

She also kept running into Raihan, the tall boy with the locs and toothy smile, during the challenge as well. He liked challenging her almost as much as Leon. He seemed to enjoy challenging everyone, truth be told, but the moment he realized that Sonia was Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter he shifted from pokémon battles to pop quizzes and picking her brain for bits of hidden knowledge. Sonia couldn’t even attempt to evade or distract him- one track mind, Raihan was. A one track, sharp, and determined mind.

“So, what about that legend about the Lady of the Lake? I mean, I get that it’s a legend and all, but Galar’s got a lot of tales about magic swords and sword Pokémon, so what if she was based on a trainer from medieval times?” Raihan asked. More like rambled, really, as they walked along the shore of Lake Outrage, but Sonia didn’t mind too much. He liked teasing her, calling her a clever clogs and bookworm, but he was genuinely interested in what she knew and thought. Raihan was a decent chap when it came down to it.

“It’s possible, eh? She could also be a mix of many people and stories, y’know. Like how the hero of the Darkest Day is just a, uh, an archetype! They’re an archetype that fits lots of heroic figures from Galarian legends,” Sonia said. “The Lady of the Lake may be just that!” She pointed over to the middle of the clear blue waters

“So that’s where she emerged to hand over a sword and establish a royal dynasty, but honestly? Legends change over time and depending who tells them. Everyone’s favorite knight in those tales was a Kalos creation,” Sonia added. Raihan grimaced in return.

“‘Not mine,” Raihan muttered. “Always liked Gawain, myself. Dragon masters are cooler than whatever Lancelot was.”

“The best knight?” Sonia asked sweetly. “I always liked Merlin. Communicating with legendaries? Would love to see that, if it was real.”

“Huh. Yeah, maybe so,” Raihan replied. “C’mon, Hammerlocke’s close! They’ve got museum exhibits on all this, y’know!”

Even Piers, the sullen looking boy who always looked too cool and aloof to talk to anyone else, was alright once you got to know him. It just took a bit of work, but Sonia overheard his call home outside the Motostoke gym after he defeated Kabu and, well, anyone who crooned a lullaby to their sister over the phone had to have a soft side, right? So she was persistent, always asking after him when they ran into each other, and eventually Piers cracked.

“How’s your challenge going?” Sonia asked him as they walked through the paths of Glimwood Tangle. She could barely make out Piers’ expression in the dim light, but she was pretty sure he grimaced.

“Fine. It ain’t so bad, once ya get used to camping,” he drawled. “You?”

“It’s… fine,” Sonia muttered. She’d been having fun, but every gym just further emphasized what little talent she had for battling. She could muscle through on type advantages and a few lucky strikes, but her heart wasn’t in it. Leon was too nice to say otherwise, but Raihan was brutally honest about her lack of passion. And Piers… well, he wasn’t going to call her out, but he was pretty observant. He knew what was what.

“Old Woobat got in your head, didn’t she?” Piers asked as he scrambled over a log, then helped her over as well. “Got creepy ‘n analytical, huh?”

“Yeah. She said that I needed to work on my confidence,” Sonia replied. Ms. Opal gave her this _look_ when she was quizzing her, the sort of look Gran gave her when she expected better from her. That sort of look made Sonia’s skin crawl. She hated disappointing Gran, and as she was barely scraping by in this challenge? Gran was going to be terribly disappointed.

“Think she wanted to recruit me,” Piers mumbled. “Least, she was considerin’ it. Kept asking me what my plans for the future are.”

“Really? Piers, that’s amazing! You know Ms. Opal’s been looking for a successor to her gym!” Sonia said, and she tried to push her own moroseness aside for Piers’ sake. His successes were worth celebrating, and he was a nice lad once you realized he wasn’t really aloof, just horribly shy.

“I’m not that great a trainer,” Piers said. “And I’ve got Marnie back home. Ain’t leaving her behind, no matter what.” The statement was so raw and honest that Sonia didn’t have anything else to say. She gently bopped a mushroom and let the glow show them the path that would guide them out of the forest.

Of course, running into Nessa was always Sonia’s favorite part of the gym challenge. They always saw each other in every city, every gym, and made sure to spend some time together before setting off again. Sonia taught Nessa how to weave flower crowns in Turfield, and they ran through the sleepy town with matching headdresses of yellow and white daisies on their heads. Nessa showed her the famous seaside open-air markets of Hulbury and where to get the best deals (which is how she got low price ingredients for Leon when they met up). They ate pastries in the battle cafe at Motostoke (Nessa’s love of sweets rivaled her own, and they both agreed to try different things so they could share). Nessa helped her pick out makeup in Hammerlocke (“Peachy pink would look good on you, Sonia! Oooh, look at this gloss!”), they tried on jewelry in Stowe-on-Side (“Nessa, look at these bracelets! They’ve got bells on them!”), and ran wild on the pokémon playground in Ballonlea (“C’mon, the swings are empty! Let’s GO!”).

Sonia hadn’t ever had a friend like Nessa before. She barely had friends before this gym challenge, save for Leon who was friends with everyone. Sonia was too bookish and spoke without thinking. She was awkward and sometimes stuffy and while she could converse on Pokémon theories with professors she couldn’t really talk to people her own age. But Nessa? Nessa was different. She seemed to like Sonia being a loudmouth, and didn’t mind that she sometimes got lost in her thoughts. Nessa was so pretty and glamorous that it should have been intimidating, but the opposite turned out to be true. Nessa was warm and friendly and Sonia always looked forward to seeing her again.

Nessa’s face was a very welcome sight on Route 8. Sonia was so caught up in the euphoria of looking at ruins that she’d only seen in books that she got herself in a bit of a bind that she couldn’t quite get herself out of. Well, maybe she could, but she was just too anxious to try.

“Sonia? Sonia, you alright down there?” Nessa yelled down, her bright blue eyes wide and worried.

“Nessa! I’m fine, but could use little help getting out,” Sonia called out anxiously. The troop of Falinks patrolling the area were marching so quickly that Sonia couldn’t move from her spot in the ruins without disturbing them. Nessa waved her arms wildly above her head. Her bright orange nails gleamed in the sun.

“Don’t worry, Sonia! I’ll give you the signal, and you run!” Nessa said confidently. Sonia nodded. The moment Nessa yelled “Go!” Sonia darted out of the corner and ran into the tall grass before crouching and s-l-o-w-l-y making her way up the stairs and back to the main road and Nessa.

“That was close!” Nessa declared when Sonia finally reached her side. “Might have a future as a sprinter, huh? How’re you holding up?”

“Fine! Got distracted. There were some interesting carvings in the wall having to do with the hero who stopped the Darkest Day, and since we’re near Circhester and that hot spring I thought…” Sonia shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I should’ve been paying more attention.”

Wasn’t that always what Gran said? Pay more attention, Sonia! She always had her nose in a book or her head in the clouds! Look at the trouble her absent mindedness caused! But Nessa only smiled and took her hand in hers. Her skin was warm.

“Just stick with me, I’ll keep an eye out for you!” Nessa declared, squeezing Sonia’s hand tightly. “Then you can look at all your carvings as much as you like, yeah?”

Sonia smiled and squeezed Nessa’s hand right back.

“Yeah. Sounds ace!” she replied, and as they walked down the road to Circhester Sonia told Nessa all about the ancient hot springs and their historical significance in Galar. And Nessa, who was wonderful and kind and didn’t seem to mind that Sonia rambled, listened attentively.

“Oh! Like your nails today. It’s a nice color,” Sonia remarked, and Nessa began to laugh loudly, her voice filling the valley with sound.

“What? What did I say?” Sonia asked anxiously.

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just… the color. I painted it on this morning, and the name is… it’s ‘In A Trapinch,’ and considering…” Nessa burst into another fit of giggles. After a moment, Sonia joined her, and the two girls laughed and giggled as they made their way down the road together.

“Your nail polish tells the future!” Sonia exclaimed. “It knew I’d be in trouble!”

“I’ve got to be careful with my choices in the future! You’re lucky I came by when I did, you _were_ in a real…” Nessa snorted, “Trapinch!”

“I’m glad you came along and helped me out, Nessa. You’re the best,” Sonia finally said when she got the giggles out of her system. She smiled shyly at Nessa, and hoped that she heard the thank you underneath those words. 

“Course I am! I’m one hundred percent champion material, rescuing damsels and slaying my enemies!” Nessa announced proudly.

“And you have magical nail polish that tells the future!” Sonia added quickly. “Don’t forget that!”

“And a wise advisor!” Nessa declared. “No champion is without an advisor, and I can’t do it without you!”

The air was chilly when they reached Circhester, and Sonia shivered as Nessa dragged her to the gym. She promised that they could enjoy the hot springs later, and Sonia silently vowed that she'd hold Nessa to that promise. She ran into Leon and Raihan, who were already lounging in the foyer, and Piers, who waved hello before returning his attention to his phone call. Sonia overheard him talking as she walked by.

“-yeah, Marnie, I’m coming home next. Yeah, I’ll see ya’ first, promise,” he murmured, and whatever else he said was lost when Leon and Raihan greeted her enthusiastically.

“Melony’s _tough_ ,” Leon exclaimed, “but you can handle her.” His eyes were alight with excitement.

“Less creepy than Ms. Opal’s challenge,” Raihan added with a grin. “No quizzes, just straight to business.”

“We’ll breeze by,” Nessa said confidently. “I’ve got a handle on ice-types.”

“I… well, I’ll give it my best,” Sonia said, aware that she didn’t sound very sure of herself at all.

Gym Leader Melony caught onto that uncertainty right away. She soundly beat Sonia to a pulp. It was over so quickly! Just a few hits and her team was wiped out. Whatever confidence she had was scattered to the winds, and she just- she wouldn’t cry! Sonia bit her lip and willed the tears back. She wasn’t going to cry! She walked off the pitch with her head held high and sat down on a bench in the locker room, where Melony found her. She sat down on the bench next to her and lay her hand on Sonia’s shoulder.

“It’s hard to battle when your heart’s not into it, sweetheart,” Melony said gently, quietly, kindly. “Not everyone wants to be a Pokémon trainer, you know. And that’s alright.”

“B-but all my friends! And Grandma! It’s what they expect of me!” Sonia blubbered, the tears she held back threatening to spill over. She’s rubbed at her eyes fiercely. No crying! Not now! Yet the tears still stung at her eyes. 

“I think your friends and family will be happier knowing you’re happy. And you’ve come very far. You should be proud!” Melony added.

“Really? I… thank you, Ms. Melony,” Sonia said, wiping her eyes for a final time. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.” But the little storm that whirled away in her stomach ever since she set out on the Challenge finally eased. She didn’t have to keep pushing forward, not if she didn’t want to. She could stop, and that would be okay. _She_ would be okay.

When Sonia finally exited the locker room she was pulled into a ferocious hug from Leon. It was one of those all-encompassing, bone-crushing hugs, like he was trying to hold her together with arm strength alone. It was pure Leon, giving and sweet and loving, and Sonia hugged him back.

“S’alright, Sonia,” Leon whispered in her ear. “Melony’s a tough leader, I’ll stay back and watch your re-match, I know you can beat her in a second round!”

Sonia patted Leon’s back and stepped away when he let go. She gave him- and everyone- a weak smile. She could feel it wobbling at the corners of her mouth, but she kept that smile going. Everything was going to be okay.

“It’s alright, Lee. I… I think I’m going to end my challenge here,” Sonia said softly. “But I’ll keep traveling with all of you, all the way to Wyndon, if you’ll have me.”

Leon frowned and opened his mouth, but Nessa interrupted whatever he was planning to say.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way!” Nessa declared, elbowing her way to Sonia and wrapping her in an enormous hug, warm and enthusiastic.

“Yeah, who else will give us better museum tours than the guides?” Raihan asked, and he flashed her an awkward grin. “I’ll be glad to run into you on the trail.”

“Someone’s got to keep Leon in line,” Piers said, and he reached over to ruffle Sonia’s hair.

“Y’good?” he asked softly, and Sonia was touched to see something like concern flash in his pale green-blue eyes.

“Yeah. Well, I’m going to be, and that’s nearly the same thing, right?” Sonia added. 

“Well,” Nessa announced loudly as she took Sonia’s arm, “you promised an in-depth tour of Circhester’s hot springs, and Raihan says there’s a great restaurant nearby, so let’s all spend the night here!” 

Nessa pulled Sonia along to the hot spring as Leon and Raihan playfully argued and Piers occasionally interrupted, Sonia let herself smile. Maybe things weren’t great right now, but they would be. _She_ would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying on a schedule, which I'm incredibly proud of! Thank you all for reading this story. It's been a joy to write!


	3. Yellow: I'll Pikachu!

Leon was going to be the new Champion.

It was obvious. At least, it was obvious to Sonia. Leon was so determined and talented, and he was going to give this tournament everything he had. She knew that Leon had a lot to bring to Galar’s Pokémon scene. Everyone knew it, considering the now-massive fan base he acquired on his journey. Leon was going to blast through these semi-finals, then launch himself through the finals until he reached his mentor and surpassed him. That was just how Leon _was_. He thrived on competition and lived for the thrill of victory. Sonia knew Leon wouldn’t settle for anything less than rising to the top and beating his mentor, the current champion Mr. Mustard.

Sonia expected Leon to be at his best, but even with that expectation she winced when he took down Nessa’s team in the semi-finals. It was the semi-finals, which was serious business, but Leon battled with a brutal efficiency that was rough to watch. Nessa gave as good as he did, true, but it didn’t stop Leon from decimating her on the field. Nessa shook Leon’s hand and they left the field together, but Sonia fretted until Nessa joined her in the stands. Nessa looked pretty calm as she made her way through the crowd towards her, but Sonia still worried. Nessa so wanted to be the next Champion, after all, and to have that taken away...

“How’re you feeling?” Sonia asked anxiously when Nessa flopped down into the seat next to her. Nessa shrugged her shoulders and picked a few salty crisps out of Sonia’s bag. Her bright yellow nails gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the stadium. “I’ll Pikachu!”, Sonia thought. It was one of the more popular nail polishes in a collection inspired by Alola’s sunny beaches. 

“I’ll take the title next year,” she said confidently before turning her attention to the pitch as Raihan and Piers walked out. “Let’s see how far he goes, eh? Ooo, Raihan’s starting off with a weather effect!” Somewhat mollified by the way Nessa seemed to bounce back from defeat, Sonia peered through the sandstorm.

Sonia hadn’t seen Piers battle before this, but watching him now it was clear why Ms. Opal was interested in recruiting him for her gym. Piers was so… well, different wasn’t quite the right word for it, but it was the best Sonia could come up with. Piers had a sort of intensity and dynamism that made people want to look at him. While Raihan smiled and posed for the camera, Piers put on a _show_.

“He’s dramatic,” Nessa commented as Piers instructed his Obstagoon to use Shadow Claw on Raihan’s Flygon. “And he’s usually so quiet when we hang out.”

“He likes monologuing, doesn’t he? I can’t believe he’s managing so well when he just _tells_ Raihan what he’s going to do!” Sonia complained. How was Piers managing to keep himself afloat in the match when he was telling Raihan what he was planning next?!

“Maybe it’s a mind game?” Nessa suggested. “He’s psyching him out?”

“What, like some sort of chess master who has the game plotted out from the start?” Sonia asked. And maybe Nessa made a good point, Sonia acknowledged as she turned her attention to the field. Maybe Piers had it all planned out- he was certainly keeping up and giving it his all with this strangely rough and tumble flair. No wonder Ms. Opal tried to recruit him to her gym! They were both dramatic and oddly perceptive, though Piers was a good deal kinder when making his observations. But with a final clash it was all over, and Raihan reigned supreme.

Piers joined them in the stands when Raihan and Leon took to the field. He sat back in his plastic stadium seat and sighed heavily. 

“Still got a few kinks to work out, but it wasn’t a bad start, eh?” he asked.

“You did an amazing job out there,” Sonia assured him. “Really, you’re an amazing trainer, Piers!”

“Yeah! You’d have totally won if you Dynamaxed!” Nessa added. “Raihan was on the ropes!”

“Dynamaxin’s a crutch,” Piers retorted. “And I’m a bit old-school.”

“And you’re brilliant at what you do! Do you think Ms. Opal will try to recruit you for her gym again?” Sonia asked, and she pointed up and to the left, towards the box where the gym leaders were sitting to watch the matches. Both Ms. Opal and Spikemuth’s leader, Ms. Millie, kept looking over at them and wouldn’t stop staring. Piers glanced up, followed her gaze, shrugged, and pointedly looked away and back to the field.

“Maybe. Answer is still the same. Ain’t leavin’ Spikemuth, ain’t leavin’ my sister,” Piers retorted. “Shit, did Leon just use Sacred Sword?”

“That’s new!” Nessa exclaimed, and they turned their attention back to the match at hand. It was tough, but Leon pulled through with the win. As the closing ceremonies for the day ended and people shuffled out of Rose Stadium, Raihan joined their group in the lobby near the Pokemart.

“Ugh, and I was close!” Raihan exclaimed in frustration. “If I’d taken him down while Sandstorm was active and he didn’t land a critical hit, I’d still be in the tourney!”

“Or if he didn’t switch out Aegislash for Charizard,” Nessa suggested.

“Or if you focused and kept at it with your Flygon instead of switching out for your Sandaconcda,” Piers muttered. “She’s a scrappy gal, your Flygon, don’t baby her so much.”

“Man, really made a mess of it out there, huh?” Raihan said with a laugh, but under that smile Sonia sensed a bit of insecurity that wasn’t like Raihan at all. Nessa’s serene determination and Piers’ nonchalance was what Sonia expected of them. Nothing seemed to shake Nessa for long, and Piers wasn’t easily rattled. But Raihan? Well, if he needed a pep talk, then she’d give him a pep talk!

“No!” Sonia insisted, placing her hands on her hips and trying to imitate her Gran at her sternest and most authoritative. “You did an amazing job, Raihan! You really did. No one uses field effects like you do! And you’re just as tough and dedicated as anyone here, so don’t go beating yourself up, any of you!” She looked around at her friends, who all sported expressions of mild disbelief.

“You know, I watched all the gym leaders in the sky box during your matches,” Sonia confided. “And I know that Mr. Arthur was cheering you on during your match, Nessa. And Piers, I think there’ll be a fight between Ms. Opal and Ms. Millie to recruit you for their gyms. And Raihan? I know for a _fact_ that Mr. Mustard and Mr. Kabu were talking to each other before pointing you out to Mr. Pendragon.”

“I’ve got excellent eyesight,” Sonia added proudly as Nessa stared at her, her mouth a-gape. Piers seemed utterly stunned by her observations, his normally cool demeanor shaken. Raihan was the first to recover, and he ruffled her hair with one large hand before smiling with his usual confidence.

“Thanks, Clever Clogs,” he said. “Mustard sponsored Leon, y’know, so it means a lot if he thinks I’ve got something special. Kabu sponsored me, so of course he pointed me out, and Millie sponsored Piers because she’s always been a little weird,” Raihan added as he elbowed Piers in the ribs. Piers pushed him away with a grimace and rolled his eyes.

“Millie’s a neighbor,” Piers shrugged. “Friends with my aunt. Dunno why she offered, she doesn’t normally sponsor anyone.”

“Uncle Arthur sponsored me,” Nessa added. She wrapped her arms around Sonia’s neck and hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth slightly as they embraced.

“Thanks for letting me know, Sonia,” Nessa whispered. “I was worried I’d disappointed him by bungling it so badly. I really need to work on being a better trainer.”

“You were great, Nessa. Really. I think he’s proud. But if you need help, you can come to Wedgehurst and I'll help you do some research. Gran's library is enormous, she'll have something, I'm sure of it,” Sonia whispered, and she hugged Nessa back. Maybe Nessa wasn’t always the confident girl she seemed to be, Sonia realized as she stepped back. Maybe she needed a little bit of encouragement and support- maybe they all did, even if most of the time her friends seemed fine. Even Leon would need their support tomorrow as he faced off against the gym leaders and Mr. Mustard. All her friends would need support in the future as they continued to train and grow stronger with their Pokemon.

Well, if her friends needed Sonia to cheer them on, she could cheer all of them on, including Leon! She had enough enthusiasm and belief in them to do so, though it might be hard to make signs for everyone in the future. And of course she had to see if Gran would let her go and watch her friends compete in the gym challenge next year. She hadn’t been angry when Sonia said she ended her gym challenge. No, Gran said she was proud that Sonia knew her own mind enough to decide that she was done.

“Lee’s taking a long time,” Raihan commented as they stood together and waited for Leon. “Should one of us go in there?”

“I dunno. The crowd and journos are blocking the way,” Nessa said, and she pointed to the cameras and reporters jostling each other for better spots.

“Give me a boost outside and I can squeeze through a window,” Piers suggested, and the casual way he brought up breaking into a building shocked Sonia. When Piers took in Sonia’s scandalized expression he shrugged.

“I can pick locks, no big deal,” he replied. “Raihan? You in?”

“No, wait, there he is! Leon!” Sonia called out, and she waved as Leon emerged from the locker room and was swarmed by the crowd. He disappeared under the wave of admirers, and Sonia rolled her sleeves up and prepared to elbow her way through to reach him when an icy hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back. Sonia looked up to face the person who had stopped her, ready to give them a piece of her mind- that was her friend in there, excuse you!- but found herself staring up at the elegant vice-president of Macro Cosmos, Oleana.

“Chairman Rose is going to speak with the challenger, and he has several interviews to give,” the severe looking woman said. “It would be best if you go now.”

It wasn’t a suggestion. Sonia knew that tone of voice well enough from her Gran- it would be best if you didn’t do ‘x,’ Sonia. I would prefer if you tried ‘y,’ Sonia. Unfortunately for her Gran and now Oleana, Sonia wasn’t very good at following orders that tried to hide as suggestions. She yanked her arm out from Oleana’s grasp and glared up at her. Stupid high heels, Sonia thought bitterly. Oleana would be a lot less intimidating if she didn’t have her stupid heels!

“I’m going to say hi to my _friend_ ,” she retorted as the crowd dispersed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leon approaching, flanked by Chairman Rose and Mr. Mustard.

“Hey, Leon! Congratulations! We were thinking of grabbing a bite to eat to celebrate, wanna join?” Raihan asked casually as he walked up with Nessa and Piers. Nessa threw an arm around Sonia’s shoulders and gently tugged her away from Oleana.

“You good?” Nessa asked softly.

“Been better,” Sonia whispered back.

“Nah, guys, it’s alright. You go eat and have some fun, and I’ll see you later?” Leon replied to Raihan’s query. “Got to, uh, well- tournament stuff.” He looked a little abashed, shuffling his feet and smiling awkwardly at them. He didn’t quite meet their eyes.

“Right,” Raihan drawled. “See you at the hotel, then?”

“Yeah, hotel. See you then!” Leon replied before being whisked away by Chairman Rose and Oleana. The crowd quickly closed around them again, reporters shouting questions towards Leon while the cameras flashed and clicked away.

“Congratulations!” Sonia called out as Leon left with the Chairman, but she wondered if he had even heard her over the roar of the crowd and the conversation he was having with the Chairman.

“Fool boy, running off to the next challenge with stars in his eyes,” Mr. Mustard said. “He’ll come ‘round, though. Don’t take it too hard, lass.” He patted her back firmly before shuffling off towards the entrance of the stadium lobby.

“It’s… it’s fine,” Sonia mumbled. “He’s busy. We’ll just… do our own thing.” But Leon didn’t even _look_ at them! He didn’t stick around for his friends, even though he had plenty of time for strangers and their well-wishes. Don’t be bitter, she ordered herself. She shouldn’t be bitter, Leon wanted this so badly and he was her _friend_ , and didn’t friends support each other in their dreams? But she had felt him distancing himself from her, from all of them, since Circhester. Leon hadn’t understood why she wanted to quit her challenge, and it seemed like he only grew more focused on his goals since then. He focused on his challenge and pushed them away. When was the last time they all had a bowl of curry together and _talked_? The fact that she couldn’t immediately give an answer filled Sonia with a nameless sort of dread.

“It _will_ be fine, Sonia. You’ll see,” Nessa added fiercely. “C’mon, my Uncle Arthur said there’s a good fish n’ chips stand around the corner.”

“And we can make some signs back at the hotel to show our support,” Raihan suggested. “There’s a Teso nearby, bet they have poster board and markers there.”

“We could also buy paint and tag the stadium,” Piers muttered. “Fuckin’ Rose.”

“Piers!” Sonia gasped.

“Don’t act like you didn’t think it, Sonia,” Piers retorted. “What does he have to say that he needs Leon to have dinner with him and his sponsors?”

“Piers, not helping,” Nessa said firmly. “Let’s go get food, make some signs, and commiserate, eh?”

“Loser’s Party?” Raihan asked.

“Loser’s Party,” Nessa agreed, and she led them out of the cool stadium lobby and into the warm evening air. The sun was setting over Wyndon, and Sonia breathed in the summer breeze. It would be okay, she told herself. Things would be different, but it would be okay. She and Leon were still friends, it was going to be fine.

Right?

After grabbing fish and chips (greasy, hot, exactly what Sonia needed at the moment), they stopped by the Teso and grabbed supplies for their sign making. They bought crisps and sodas, then headed back to the hotel to make signs. Piers’ handwriting was the neatest, and Raihan drew an incredible Charizard on his poster while Sonia and Nessa covered their signs in copious amounts of glitter. They laughed and commiserated and promised each other that next year they’d push through and make it to the finals, that next year they’d be recruited to gyms and train even harder than ever. Sonia promised to be there to cheer all of them on, and make signs for all of them.

Leon never showed up.

The next day, as she waved her sign and cheered until her throat was raw, Sonia watched as Leon handily beat every gym leader and then defeated his own mentor, Mr. Mustard, ending the old man’s 18-year undefeated streak. He smiled and took in the cheers of the crowd, and while Sonia was proud (so proud, she was always so proud of her friend), she couldn’t help but worry for him even as she and Nessa hugged each other and celebrated with Raihan and Piers in the stands.

Sonia always knew Leon was going to be the new Champion, but now she worried how that title would change her friend and their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to write something light and fluffy, but then delved into how Sonia and Leon's relationship broke down in the past. I can never seem to focus in on one idea, even with a detailed outline to guide me! I promise that the angst will clear up!


	4. Green- Cottonee With Envy

“Ughhh, I’ll never get this right!” Nessa exclaimed before falling back on the bed in frustration. The stack of books by her side bounced and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Several thuds, really, each heavy sound dampened by the plush carpet in Sonia’s bedroom. Sonia raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick one of the books: Hulbury Through the Ages.

“Whoops. Sorry ‘bout that,” Nessa said. “Just- urghhh! This is impossible!” She flopped back down onto the bed and glared up at the ceiling. Beside her Yamper snorted, then hopped off the bed to snooze on his own bed, far away from dramatic teenagers.

“It’s not impossible, you’ve just hit a block,” Sonia replied as she neatly piled the books back into a stack on the floor. “And I doubt your uncle will quiz you on obscure, outdated strategies when he transfers the gym to you.” And he probably wouldn’t ask his niece about the architect who designed Hulbury Gym in- Sonia leafed through Hulbury Through the Ages- 1897. But Nessa was panicking, and Sonia couldn’t really blame her for wanting to study as much as possible this weekend before she returned to Hulbury and whatever “surprise challenge” her uncle had prepared for her on Monday morning.

Ever since Nessa finished her first gym challenge two years ago she devoted all her time and energy towards becoming Hulbury’s next gym leader. She worked hard as the final gym trainer in her Uncle’s gym, and maintained a delicate balance between being tough and being fair towards new challengers. Nessa worked on making the gym better, just like she worked on making herself a better trainer. For the past two years she pushed herself to unseat Leon from his Champion’s throne, making it as far as the semi-finals this summer only to lose to Ms. Opal. She even beat her own uncle on the regular now, though Nessa continued to believe that the man was going easy on her. Even though everyone could see Nessa’s ascension to gym leader (and no, Sonia was not biased at all), Nessa just couldn’t comprehend it. She always found herself lacking in some way, comparing herself to every other gym leader and trainer she came across.

It didn’t help that Raihan was now Hammerlocke’s gym leader, having blasted through Pendragon’s training regimen and taking over with ease. Pendragon was still mentoring Raihan regarding the day-to-day business of Hammerlocke gym and guarding the Hammerlocke Vault, but Raihan was Hammerlocke’s gym leader in every way that mattered. It had to eat away at Nessa, Sonia thought sadly, to see another one of their friends achieve the goals she set for herself. Piers had been heavily recruited by both Ms. Millie and Ms. Opal, and then there was Leon, still the Champion after two years.

Sonia tried not to think of Leon, who was still doing the rounds and promoting the Galar Pokemon League. She saw him a few weeks ago when he came by to spend a weekend in Postwick, but it was awkward. Their conversation was full of small talk and long silences, neither of them really knowing what to say. Maybe it was better not to say anything, Sonia thought even though she longed to say something, anything, to Leon. There were things she wanted to tell him, things she couldn’t say to Raihan (who was always busy and couldn’t keep a secret), or Piers (who was so perceptive), or even Nessa (and she could always talk to Nessa about everything!). She just… Sonia missed Leon something fierce. She missed her first friend. She missed his patience, his kindness, his confidence and loyalty and even his ridiculous hat collection and the way he got lost when crossing the street. But there was a wall between them that was erected two years ago, and Sonia didn’t have any idea what to do about it. Instead she focused on other things: school, Gran’s research, her other friends, Nessa’s efforts to become a gym leader, and Sonia’s own plans for next summer because she couldn’t spend another awkward Champion’s Cup cheering Leon on only to get a wave and a ‘thanks’ like they were strangers instead of friends. Just think of other things, Sonia told herself. There were a lot of other things and people in her life other than Leon, so Sonia tried to fill that ache of missing-ness with those other things. And speaking of other people, Nessa was practically drilling a hole through Sonia’s ceiling with her glare.

“I’m not ready, am I?” Nessa said miserably. “I’ve been trying to make my battles a learning experience instead of a beat-down, but I know that’s my weak spot. I’m too competitive and Uncle Arthur won’t leave Hulbury to someone who’s gonna discourage the next generation of trainers and-”

“Absolutely not! You’re one of the best teachers, honest! You’ll make a great gym leader,” Sonia insisted, reaching over to grab Nessa’s hands in hers. They were cool and smooth, and her lime green nails with rhinestone flower stickers sparkled in the sunlight. Sonia had the same color on her nails, minus the rhinestones. She could never get the little stickers to stay put. They painted their nails last night with the color- Cottonee With Envy- while they talked about… everything, really, though the conversation was dominated by their plans for next summer. Nessa was determined to be Hulbury’s next gym leader during the next Champion’s Cup, and Sonia...

“You’re really the best, Sonia,” Nessa said. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do when you go to Alola next summer.”

“That’s only if I get in. It’s a pretty exclusive program. I haven’t even told Gran yet. Don’t want to disappoint her if I don’t make the cut,” Sonia replied softly. It was all well and good to dream of Alolan beaches and weeks of research under the sun, but those were just dreams. It was a little scary to bring those dreams into reality, and even scarier to do all the work and be forced to _wait_ until the powers that be decided that you were worthy of their regard. Sonia hated the waiting the most.

“Of course you’ll make it, Sonia, you’re brilliant! And you’re telling me to be confident!” Nessa sighed. “Look at us! D’you think Raihan ever got this nervous about anything?”

“Piers said Raihan called him and babbled for an hour about dragons when Pendragon handed him the gym,” Sonia said. “Maybe Raihan gets nervous after everything’s done?” She wished that she could have that sort of skill.

“Sounds like him. And Piers probably thinks anxiety is gross and doesn’t do it, and we all know Leon has no idea what words like anxious and nervous mean,” Nessa grumbled. “Stupid boys. They don’t have to worry about disappointing a family legacy!”

“You’re not a disappointment, Nessa! You’ll do Hulbury proud, and your uncle _knows_ it!” Sonia insisted. Nessa gave her a skeptical look, raising one sharp eyebrow and scrunching her dainty nose.

“Really, Nessa,” Sonia added as she let go of Nessa’s hands. “You’ll do just fine. Mr. Arthur _knows_ you’re ready to take charge of Hulbury. This test? It’s just a formality.”

“You don’t know Uncle Arthur,” Nessa said glumly as she picked at the ribbon stitches in Sonia’s quilt. “He’s v-e-r-y traditional. Like, Piers-level old school when it comes to the gym. I’ve been working there since I could _walk_ and I still don’t know everything he does about Hulbury’s history!”

“Nessa, we’re fifteen. I don’t think anyone knows everything at fifteen,” Sonia said. “Or fifty. But maybe Piers or Raihan will have some insight that we don’t. I mean, Raihan’s all about strategy and Piers is… y’know.” There was no way to describe Piers beyond a shrug and a ‘y’know, _Piers_.’ Sonia was glad that Nessa understood, though- she always understood, even when Sonia couldn’t find the words.

“Piers, yeah, I know. Honestly don’t know what goes on in that boy’s head sometimes,” Nessa replied with a snort. “Like, he’s already heir-apparent for Spikemuth’s gym when Ms. Millie retires, but he’s convinced she’s just taking pity on him. I think Raihan’s just about to strangle him.” Sonia decided that this was not the time to point out Nessa’s hypocrisy, instead choosing to jump on this new bit of information. Ms. Millie, retiring? Piers hadn’t breathed a word, and they’d been messaging on and off all autumn!

“She’s retiring? But she’s so young!” Sonia exclaimed. She was younger than Kabu, definitely younger than forty, and most gym leaders just refused to retire! Perhaps after Mr. Mustard stepped down and with Ms. Opal actively looking for a new leader for Ballonlea, all the other gym leaders were considering what came next. Not leaders like Kabu or Melony, but the other leaders were getting on and looking for someone new: maybe Leon’s unseating of Mustard was finally moving through the ranks of gym leaders. Change was coming, and coming fast for them all.

“Yeah. Uncle Arthur says she’s planning to move to Hoenn- Slateport or something. But she’s holding off until she can train up Piers,” Nessa said. “At this rate he’ll be a gym leader before me, and I’ve been training all my life for this!”

“You’ll be the next gym leader of Hulbury, Nessa,” Sonia promised as she picked up Hulbury Through the Ages. “So, why does Hulbury use the water pipe test?”

When Sunday afternoon came around Nessa and Sonia stood in Wedgehurst Station, waiting for the train to Hulbury. Nessa, armed with Sonia’s stack of books and articles, looked more confident than when she arrived Friday evening. She pushed her hair out of her face and gave Sonia a bright smile that made Sonia feel like a flock of Butterfree were fluttering about in her stomach.

“Let me know how it goes?” Sonia asked as the train pulled into the station and the recorded voiceover reminding passengers to “mind the gap” played over the speaker system.

“‘Course I will. And you’ll let me know what your gran thinks of your Alolan summer program?” Nessa asked, and when Sonia nodded and grinned she wrapped her in a fierce hug. 

“Thanks, Sonia. You’re the best,” Nessa whispered before she let her go.

Sonia waited on the platform with Yamper as Nessa boarded, and they waved at each other through the window until the train departed. Sonia waited until the last car disappeared from sight before leaving the station.

“Guess we best go talk to Gran, huh?” Sonia asked Yamper, who barked cheerfully before leading the way back to the lab and her gran. Sonia followed at a slower pace and rehearsed what she would tell her grandmother- statistics on the program, educational opportunities it offered, how it was all very useful, the other professors who would be teaching courses…

Gran was at her computer when Sonia opened the door. Yamper ran into the cool building and headed straight to his water bowl. Gran leaned back in her office chair and adjusted her glasses as she peered over at Sonia. Sonia shut the door behind her and made her way around the precarious stacks of books and papers as she made her way towards her grandmother’s desk. She was working on something, true, but it didn't seem time-sensitive. Now would be a good time to tell her, Sonia thought. She’d done all the work, all she needed was her approval. And, of course, the final confirmation from the program that she’d been accepted. Maybe she should wait until then, when she had her acceptance letter in hand...

“Nessa got on her train just fine?” Gran asked.

“Yeah. She said she’d ring when she got back home in Hulbury,” Sonia replied. “She thinks her uncle’s going to test her this week and see if she has what it takes to be the next gym leader. She wanted to get some last minute studying in, so I let her borrow some of my books.” And some of Gran’s books, but they were on the shelf and not in one of her shelves so Sonia knew they were safe to borrow.

“She’s got a good head on her shoulders, she’ll do just fine,” Gran said firmly. “So, what are your plans for the next summer, Sonia? I know it’s only the beginning of fall, but it’s important to plan these things.” There was a gentle sort of reproof to her words, Sonia thought. Gran wasn’t usually so careful with her: lots of “what are you planning to do with your life, Sonia?” and “you can’t just sit around moping, Sonia!” The careful way she was wording this meant that Gran was serious, not exasperated, and when Gran got serious it meant that she… well, it meant that she was worried, and that was the last thing Sonia wanted to do! Professor Magnolia wasn’t a worrywort! Maybe waiting for her acceptance letter wasn’t the best idea… Sonia took a deep breath. No time like a present, was there?

“I applied to this summer study program in Alola- I don’t know if I’ll make it since the competition is pretty fierce, but my essay is good. Nessa helped me proof-read it, same with Piers and Raihan, so I know it’s ace. The program’s got some interesting stuff on regional variants in pokemon and…” Sonia trailed off as she glanced to the text document on Gran’s computer. “Gran, I think you need to check your math on this calculation here, the numbers don’t add up.”

“What? No, I’m certain,,,” Gran adjusted her glasses, looked at the numbers on her screen, then stood up and hobbled over to her whiteboard. “That’s right, that’s right, multiply by six…”

“You forgot to carry the eight,” Sonia spotted the missing number and scribbled it down. “Which means....”

“Ah, that’s much better!” Gran said with satisfaction as she began to correct her math on the board. “Thank you, dear. Let me finish this up and we can have some tea while you tell me about the program, but may I say that I am very proud of how you took initiative! I think getting out over the summer will be good for you. It’s all well and good to go watch the matches in Wyndon, but there’s a whole summer to wait before the Champion’s Cup, you know.”

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Sonia replied as relief flooded through her. She’d have to tell Nessa all about it tonight, she thought as she grabbed some mugs and a tin of tea, then filled the electric kettle with water. Gran was proud of her! It had to be a good sign.

Monday evening Nessa rang, and as soon as Sonia got on the phone Nessa’s happy screams filled her ears as Sonia sat at the computer and scrolled through her email (and gran’s, but since she was busy in the kitchen making dinner Sonia was able to snoop a little bit). Advertisement, advertisement, coupon, coupon, spam- but she forgot to actually look at what she was looking at when Nessa’s screaming turned into words.

“I did it! Sonia I did it! There wasn’t even a test, Uncle Arthur just handed me the badge and paperwork and said it’s mine if I want it! Sonia, I’M THE GYM LEADER OF HULBURY!” Nessa shouted, and Sonia spun in her chair and drew her knees up to her chest.

“I _knew_ you’d do it!” Sonia exclaimed. “Congratulations, Nessa!”

“I’m so excited for the next Cup! I get to walk out there and show everyone what Hulbury’s made of!” Nessa said. “So, you told your grandma about the Alola program?”

“Yeah. She said it was a good idea! If everything goes well I’ll be back in Galar in time for the semi-finals, so I’ll see you and everyone compete!” Sonia replied as she returned to scrolling through her emails- ad, ad, spam, coupon- wait. She sucked in a quick breath.

“Just got an email from the program, I-” Sonia clicked the message and scanned the first few words before letting out a shriek so loud it startled Yamper awake. He barked wildly and hopped around the office.

“What?! What is it?!” Nessa asked frantically.

“Goodness, Sonia, whatever’s the matter?” Gran called from downstairs, 

“I’M GOING TO ALOLA!” Sonia shrieked, and with her heart pounding she read the email to Nessa, who was laughing with utter delight in her voice. “It is our pleasure to accept you as a student in the Alola Academy Summer Course: Regional Adaptations in Pokemon!”

“I _knew_ you could do it!” Nessa said warmly. “Didn’t have a moment of doubt. I’ll let you explain things to your grandma, sounds like you startled her.”

“Thanks, Nessa. You go tell everyone else that you’re the new gym leader of Hulbury, then I’ll let everyone know that I’m going to Alola next summer,” Sonia said. “Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, soon! Bye, Sonia!” Nessa said before she hung up with a loud click. Sonia smiled and whirled around in her chair one more time before she stood up to make her way downstairs. She was already excited to let Raihan and Piers know that their constructive criticism was helpful, after all! She was even excited to send a message to Leon! She finally had something interesting to tell him, something that she was going to do for once! And Nessa was the new gym leader at Hulbury, and she was going to debut next year! Sonia skipped into the kitchen to talk to Gran. Everything had turned out alright, after all!

Next summer was going to be _wonderful_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I was a little late putting up this chapter. Sorry for the delay!


	5. Blue- Glaceon, Glace-Off

The moment Sonia stepped out of the cool airport into the Alolan sunshine on Melemele Island she could have sworn she felt her hair curl around her ears. The humidity was going to make her already unruly hair a nightmare, wasn’t it? But Sonia just couldn’t complain. She breathed in the salty air and threw her arms out to embrace the sunshine. Everything was warm and bright and pretty as a postcard, and she was going to spend three weeks studying pokemon on the beaches of Alola! It was a dream come true!

She only wished she didn’t have to miss the opening ceremony of the Galarian Champion’s Cup. It would be Nessa’s first year as a gym leader, and Sonia wished she could watch her walk on the pitch of Motostoke Stadium for the first time! Sonia pushed the strap of her bright teal duffel bag further up on her shoulder and took in her surroundings. Someone was supposed to pick her up! The email said she’d be met at the airport by one of the professors or graduate assistants, so…she shaded her eyes with her hand and scanned the sunny street. Tourists, street vendors (oh, and something smelled sugary and yeasty and _wonderful_ ), shops, a few cars- oh! There was a young man wearing a t-shirt and board shorts holding a sign and waving at her. The sign said- Sonia squinted, then grinned with relief as she read the messy handwriting. “Welcome to Melemele Island, Sonia!” And the more she looked at the man the more she realized she recognized him. Take off the baseball cap and sunglasses, put him in a button-down and slacks, and add a lab coat and suddenly the man went from being a stranger to being an acquaintance. Didn’t he give the keynote speech at the last convention she and Gran went to? What was his name…. started with a K, Sonia thought. Definitely a K.

“Hey! Sonia, right? I’m Professor Kukui! Professor Magnolia said you’d be arriving early,” the man said brightly as he reached out and shook her hand vigorously before gesturing towards his open top Jeep. “Hop in, the school’s just down the road. We’ll get you settled in, yeah?”

“That sounds really good,” Sonia replied gratefully as she hoisted herself into the back seat and set her duffel down on the floor by her feet. After she buckled herself in, Professor Kukui hopped into the driver’s seat and took off down the road. Sonia gawked as they rounded the corner and there was nothing but bright turquoise blue stretching out to meet the horizon. She’d never seen an ocean look so clear and bright before.

“Nessa would love this,” Sonia murmured, her voice muffled by the rumble of the engine. Blue waters, white sand beaches, oh! A lapras! Sonia was tempted to tug out her mobile Rotom-phone and take a picture, but they turned a corner and the view of the ocean and the lapras disappeared behind the dense tropical foliage. Sonia would _love_ to see wild lapras- they were an endangered species! Ever since Ms. Melony announced that she was raising an orphaned lapras in her gym to promote conservation efforts, Nessa was obsessed with the elegant pokemon. She’d just have to get a picture for her while she was here on the island.

Nessa would be in the locker room right now, wouldn’t she? She’d be with Leon and Raihan and all the other gym leaders, waiting to walk out on the pitch and stare down their challengers. The stadium would be filled with the deafening roar of the crowd as they and Leon, the back-to-back Champion, walked out. Chairman Rose would give a speech announcing the opening of the Galarian Gym Challenge, and then it would be over, and everyone would set out from Motostoke Stadium to get started. Would Piers be competing again, or was he taking the year off? Sonia resisted the urge to pull out her Rotom phone and check for messages. Considering how fast Professor Kukui was driving, it’d probably fly out of her hands and into the forest!

“So, what are you looking forward to the most while you’re here?” Professor Kukui called back as he drove, and Sonia sat up straight.

“Uh… well, the beach walks and tagging sounds like fun,” Sonia offered. “And I’m looking forward to listening to all the Alolan legends about the pokemon here- Gran says a strong oral tradition is really important to listen to when you’re doing research!”

“Professor Magnolia’s always been a good listener, that’s for sure,” Professor Kukui agreed. The jeep slowed as they emerged from the forest. Sonia stared at the large building in front of her- it was still under construction, but what was there was beautiful! White stucco, wooden beams, terra-cotta tiled roofs- it was like a luxury hotel! They unloaded from the Jeep and entered the cool, airy lobby. The many windows let in copious amounts of sunlight, and everything felt fresh and clean and bright. And she was going to spend weeks studying Pokemon!

This was almost heavenly, Sonia thought as she took in the sparkling lobby with its honey colored wood floors and white walls. Nessa would love it here!

“Here it is! The academy and lab! We’ll get started later this afternoon, so if you want to go up to your room and take a nap-” Professor Kukui suggested, but Sonia interrupted him.

“Nap? I don’t think I’ll be able to, it’s all so exciting!” Sonia exclaimed. “But, uh, do you think the telly will have the tourney? I was hoping I’d catch it...”

“TV’s in the lobby, I’ll find the channel for you,” Professor Kukui said. “Rooms are in the left hallway, you’re in 136. Oh, yeah, key! Here ya go!” He deposited a brass key in her hand and pointed her down the correct hallways before walking to the telly to turn it on. Sonia quickly hurried down the hall, counting the room numbers until she reached hers, just a small room with a bed, dresser, desk, and a sink and mirror. Sonia set her duffel on her bed, flipped her rotom phone open, and slowly texted Gran a message (“Got to the school safely. Professor Kukui seems nice!”) before running back to the lobby.

The telly was already on when she walked in, and while the announcer blabbed on about the history and traditions of the Galarian League the camera swept over Motostoke Stadium and the crowds of people. The bright colors and flags and scarves flashed across the screen like a rainbow, and Sonia smiled when she caught sight of the bright aqua blue of Hulbury in the sea of people. Nessa was a brand new gym leader and she already had fans! The crowd was too big and the camera too fast to pick out individual faces, but the colors and crests of the different gyms were easy to pick out- and the overwhelming amount of snapback caps just couldn’t be ignored.

Leon was the star of the show, after all.

“Looks like it hasn’t started yet,” Professor Kukui said. “Pretty cool thing Galar has going. Don’t know if we could implement that in Alola, but it’d be interesting. But our islands have a good thing going, too.”

Sonia nodded, her attention focused on the telly. The newscasters were discussing the “exciting changes in the league this year,” and she couldn’t help but focus in on the word _changes_. Nessa was the new gym leader, yes, but what else was new? What had she missed with just one day away? And it wasn’t like she could text Nessa NOW and ask what was up! Or could she? It was only ten minutes before the start of the opening ceremony, and Nessa was glued to her Rotom phone. And now that Gran finally let her have one (“If you’re traveling internationally I want you to be safe, and you are a good deal more responsible than you were as a child…”), Sonia could just… she pulled her phone out of her shorts pocket and quickly shot off a text to Nessa, her fingers clumsily fumbling with the little keyboard.

“Nes- just landed and got to the school, watching the telly! What is happening?”

A pause. Dots on the screen.

“SONIA. PIERS HERE.”

“Wat?”

“PIERS. HERE. LOCKER ROOM. HE’S IN CHARGE OF SPIKEMUTH!” 

“WHAT?!?!” Sonia frantically typed, fingernails clicking against the mini-keyboard. She imagined that Nessa was making the same noises in the Motostoke stadium locker room. Probably with some extra shrieking while demanding ALL the details from Piers. And probably Raihan- after all, Raihan seemed to know all the latest news, so he probably had an idea about this whole “Piers is a gym leader now, surprise!” deal. Leon should have known, but he… wasn’t exactly great at paying attention. Sonia returned her attention to her phone.

“?!?!?!?!?!!?!” Was Nessa’s response, which said just about everything, didn’t it? How did Piers manage to keep this a secret from them? Weren’t they all friends?! Sonia pursed her lips and wondered if she could find a computer and send Piers a strongly worded email. The jerk!

“Uh, Sonia? Kiddo? You okay over there?” Professor Kukui asked. He looked a little baffled, and Sonia flushed brightly. Day one and the teacher already thought she was weird!

“Aces! Straight aces, promise!” Sonia exclaimed, her voice a squeak. “Just- news from home?”

“Right…”

“One of my friends is the new gym leader for Spikemuth. And he didn’t say anything until now?” Sonia explained. “I’ll throttle him when I get back, holding big secrets like this! We’re supposed to be friends!” Sonia returned to texting, her fingernails again clicking violently against the keyboard as she wrote. The announcers on the telly were going over the history of Motostoke Stadium like they always did, and while Professor Kukui watched Sonia wondered how Piers managed to keep his gym leader status such a secret! Especially when they were all talking to each other this past spring! But this was Piers, and Piers wasn’t an open book...

“Has he said anything?” Sonia asked.

“Apparently the old leader handed him the keys and told him he was in charge last week?!” Nyssa texted. “I’ll make him text you, hold on.”

Pause. Three dots on screen. A longer pause.

“He’s ignoring me. Asshole! >_<“

“I’mma poke him.”

“He’s hiding something.” Sonia replied, because it was Piers and Piers wasn’t exactly chatty and they all knew that, obviously, but was still annoying! You had to catch him in the right mood and at the right moment. Like in a dark forest after you had an old lady overanalyze you, or after your best friend ditched you over dinner, or if you tempted him with promises of mild mischief… that’s when you got Piers to open up and talk about himself. But if anyone could get Piers to talk, it would be Nessa. Nessa was very… convincing.

“Gimme a mo’, k?” That was Nessa’s last text, and the phone went silent for what felt like ages but was probably only minutes. Sonia’s attention was divided between the phone and the telly. The discussion segment was all wrapped up and the camera cut to Chairman Rose giving the opening speech to officially start the tourney- blah blah, brand new challengers, blah blah new faces and old with the gym leaders, blah blah can someone unseat the Champion? While he droned on a new notification from an unknown number flashed across her screen, and Sonia quickly read the message.

“Will explain Spikemuth l8tr, tell Nessa 2 piss off.”

“When’s later?” Sonia texted back.

“Lemme call Marnie first, k?” Piers replied, and Sonia could almost hear the bitter revulsion in those words.

“Fuckin’ Rose n’ this shite.”

“Fine, I’ll tell Nessa to leave you alone,” Sonia promised, and she quickly shifted back to her other conversation with Nessa.

“Piers says he’ll tell us everything after he calls his sister,” Sonia texted. “Group call?”

“Sure! Watch the telly, we’re going on soon!!! <3” Nessa replied. After a minute of waiting (with Chairman Rose still droning on and on about the tourney), Sonia set her phone down in her lap.

“So, all done with the news?” Professor Kukui asked, and Sonia smiled sheepishly.

“Not yet, we’re gonna chat later,” Sonia replied. “Can’t believe Piers, he’s kept all this a sec- oh! Rose is done!”

Rose finally walked off the pitch as the announcer gleefully announced the gym leaders, and Sonia let out a little shriek of delight as they began to emerge from the locker room- and there was Nessa! She’d done something with her hair, pinning part of it up in a bun. Her nails were bright aqua blue and gleamed in the sunshine and stadium lights, and she smiled confidently at the camera before winking, and Sonia grinned. That was her _best friend_ out there, and she was going to be amazing! Sonia wished she could be there in person to see it, but she’d be back in time for the finals in Wyndon. And until then she’d be busy here in Alola!

Sonia pointed out Nessa (and Piers and Raihan, of course) to Professor Kukui, but she couldn’t help but notice how irritated Piers looked while Raihan soaked up the attention like a sponge. Even with that mystery waiting for her in the near future Sonia’s eyes kept returning to Nessa and her bright, confident, beautiful smile.

Nessa was really amazing, wasn’t she? Sonia grinned and hugged her knees to her chest, because she knew Nessa was going to make Galar shake to its foundations and she couldn’t wait to see it.

-

The Piers Debacle, as she and Nessa privately called it, ended up being a lot more boring than they had thought. Raihan didn’t know a thing about it (“Well, I _suspected_ something was up, but I’m not a snoop! Unlike you two.”). Leon was useless when it came to gossip (he didn’t even respond to her texts until a day later, which was prompt for him). And Piers was just frustratingly boring about the whole thing (“Millie said I was ready and handed me the keys. Least the gig pays.”). And that’s where they left it, mostly because there were a lot more interesting things to do and talk about this summer.

While Sonia spent her days swimming with Lapras and learning more about Pokémon and Alolan legends, Nessa tested gym challengers with her team. Each day they sent pictures, sent messages, called each other, and shared whatever they were doing with each other. It was nice to have someone to talk to about the normal stuff- Gran liked talking academics, and it was wonderful to talk to her in the evenings, but Sonia got enough of that talk with Professor Kukui and the other kids in the program. But who else would listen to her rave about malasadas and all the different fillings? Who else would laugh with her about getting sprayed with water by Staryus? And Sonia knew Nessa would never tell their other friends about her frustrations with balancing her need to challenge trainers with her need to be the best.

“Piers just… gets it? Like, no ego or anything, he just gets it. And Raihan’s at the end of the challenge so he gets to go harder, y’know? It’s really hard when you’re the second gym,” Nessa explained one night as Sonia removed her chipped green nail polish. “You’ve got to strike this balance of being challenging but educational, and it’s so hard! Uncle Arthur never said it’d be this hard. Mr. Kabu’s been really helpful, giving us newbies pointers and stuff, but it’s just- y’know.”

“Yeah, it sounds tough,” Sonia agreed. “But I think the fact you’re worried about it means you’re paying attention to keeping it all balanced and fair, yeah?”

“Maybe you’re right,” Nessa replied. “Still worried about it, though. Anyways, you said Muks in Alola were WHAT color?!”

Honestly, Sonia liked that she and Nessa could have these conversations that were just for them. It was a little like having a secret- a nice secret, mind you, the sort of secret that made you giddy and warm inside. Nessa trusted Sonia with all these doubts and struggles even as she smiled for the cameras and put on a show. And Sonia let her know all about the strange adventures and her own doubts. 

“I dunno if I can study dynamaxing like Gran, Ness. All these legends are just… they really speak to me,” Sonia told Nessa during one of their late night conversations. “They’re like a song that gets stuck in your head until it’s buried deep in you.” Being in Alola, listening to the legends about the pokemon and the people who lived on the islands, well, it made Sonia wonder what she wanted to do in the future. All her friends had something, but Sonia? Just because she was good at catching math errors and research didn’t mean that she wanted to be her Gran’s assistant for the rest of her life!

“Well, Professor Magnolia’s the Dynamaxing prof, right? You don’t _have_ to be your grandma Part Two, y’know,” Nessa replied. “Which does sound a little hypocritical of me, but honestly, Sonia, if anyone could make a life out of studying old legends and making them make sense for us non-nerds, it would be you.”

“Or Raihan,” Sonia added glumly. “Raihan likes folklore as much as I do.” And Raihan had access to all the best primary sources at the Vault in Hammerlocke, and he was really good at analysis and breaking down ideas. If he wasn’t a trainer and gym leader, he’d probably be an expert in Galarian legends. Studying legends wasn’t exactly a Sonia only thing, and besides, was she even good at it?

Nessa’s irritated scoff blew static right into Sonia’s ear.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sonia! No!” Nessa ordered fiercely the moment Sonia opened her mouth. “You’re the smartest person I know, and you’re amazing at all this nerdy stuff- and no, I’m not biased because you’re my best friend!”

“You absolutely are!” Sonia retorted, but Nessa’s declaration brought a smile to her face all the same. Nessa was… she was just the absolute best. Nessa was smart and kind and loyal and even when she didn’t quite get what Sonia was talking about she listened, listened in a way that made Sonia feel important and special, like she was the only person in the room. She hoped she could do that for Nessa, too. That she _was_ like that for Nessa- important, special, able to make Nessa feel special as well.

She’d definitely make sure to make Nessa feel important and let her know just how wonderful she was when she got back to Galar for the semis and finals, Sonia promised herself. There might not be enough time for her to make a sign, but she’d be her loudest cheerleader! That was a promise!

-

The summer passed faster than the one before it. The days blended together on the white sand beaches of Alola, and while Sonia had to deal with more sunburns than she cared for she also had a phone full of pictures, a bag filled with souvenirs, and a mind full of memories and knowledge that she’d carry back home with her. And there was so much to tell her friends and family! And learning more about pokemon and the world was just so… it was like a dream, being able to learn and do things instead of staying at home for the summer. But it was time to head home, and Sonia was eager for cooler temperatures and familiar sights. Professor Kukui saw her off at the airport, and Sonia practically bounced in her seat during the flight home. Seeing the world was nice and all, she thought, but it was good to go back home.

As soon as the plane landed she bounced out of her seat. As soon as she was out of the cramped aisle she was speed-walking, almost jogging, towards baggage claim. And as soon as she spotted Gran’s pale hair piled high on her head, Sonia broke out into a run.

“Gran!” Sonia shouted, and she skidded to a half before wrapping her arms around her grandmother. Gran hugged her back, squeezing her firmly once before letting go and stepping away to give her a critical once-over.

“It is good to see you, Sonia,” Gran said. “I see you forgot my reminder to wear sunscreen.” Even though her words were a reproof, Gran was smiling. She tucked one of Sonia’s wild curls behind her ear and patted her cheek fondly.

“I didn’t reapply as often as I should’ve,” Sonia replied, feeling a little sheepish. “Ocean washed it off, you see.”

“Well, you’re only a little pink,” Gran said. “You’re looking very chipper- ah, almost forgot, I brought Yamper along!” Gran gently tossed a pokeball out of her hand, and in a flash of light Yamper hopped out. Yamper let out a gleeful bark and Sonia dropped to her knees to give him as many cuddles and kisses as she could manage. She hated leaving him behind on her great adventure to Alola- but she brought him some malasadas (stored properly, of course) and a cute shirt.

“I missed you too!” Sonia crooned before picking him up and cuddling him close to her chest. “Gran, the tourney starts in two hours, can we-”

“We’ll grab a light luncheon and you can head to the stadium afterwards,” Gran said firmly. “I’ve got an appointment at the Wyndon College of Science, so don’t worry about me. Ah, there’s your bag!”

After collecting her bag from the luggage carousel (she had to set Yamper down, and he was not happy about that), she and Gran piled into a corvicab and headed downtown towards the stadium and all the excitement. Over lunch Sonia rambled about Alola (“Professor Kukui’s really brilliant, Gran, you’d like him loads. He’s all about field work, so we traveled all over Melemele Island!”), pokemon tagging (“Tracking Lapras is so complicated! They really travel everywhere!”), and the latest news with her friends (“Piers’ gym battles are so cool! I knew he was old-fashioned, but the non-dynamax battles are neat! Hope he keeps doing them.”). Before she even knew it Sonia was sitting in her seat at Wyndon Stadium, waiting for the battles to begin.

Sonia’s heart leapt into her throat when Nessa took the field, cool and confident and stunningly beautiful in her uniform. She battled against the challenger trainer, progressed upwards to battle Kabu, and was only stopped by a last minute by Piers and his Toxtricity. And even in defeat Nessa was amazing, as bright and shining as the sun on the water. She shook Piers’ hand and Sonia read her lips, saw her say “G’luck, Piers, kick Rai’s ass,” and Sonia cheered loudly for her as she waved at the crowd and left for the locker room. Sonia jumped to her feet and looked down at Yamper.

“Think we can find her in the lobby?” Sonia asked Yamper, who barked happily and raced down the stairs towards the giant hall that led to the enormous stadium lobby. Sonia glanced back at the pitch, where Raihan was gearing up to face Piers. The screens flashed close-up shots of their faces. Raihan was baring his teeth in a fierce grin, ready to battle and move to the championship match. Piers looked bored and a little tired, but his pale blue-green eyes lit up when the ref called for the match to begin.

“Good luck, you two!” Sonia shouted before racing after Yamper. They probably couldn’t hear her over the roar of the crowd, but she wanted to say something before she ran off to look for Nessa. Greeting Nessa, hugging her, letting her know how amazing and wonderful and gorgeous and talented she was and how much Sonia missed her- that was the most important thing. So Sonia ran through the mostly empty halls, the sound of her feet pounding against the concrete echoing as she passed. She turned a corner and passed a security check, then entered the crowded lobby. Sonia craned her neck, searching for Nessa.

“Ness! Nessa!” Sonia yelled when she caught sight of bright blue and black hair. She turned around, and her face went from confused to delighted in an instant. Nessa’s smile was- wow. Sonia’s heart fluttered in her chest when she saw it- that smile was for her! She could hardly believe it, but there it was!

“Sonia? Sonia! You made it!!” Nessa exclaimed, and she was suddenly there, hugging Sonia so tightly it felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I promised I would!” Sonia replied, returning Nessa’s fierce hug and everything felt good and right. Everything felt like _home_ again: Nessa’s arms around her, Yamper barking at their heels, friends and family just outside this moment and their embrace. It was… perfect.

“I missed you so much!” Nessa murmured, and she didn’t let go. And Sonia didn’t want her too.

“Me too,” Sonia confessed. “You’d love Alola, Ness. There’s so much… beach!” Nessa laughed, loud and bright in her ear, and Sonia pulled away to look at her and her bright smile and aqua blue eyes.

“Someday we’ll go together, yeah? Spend all day in the sun,” Nessa promised, and even when she stepped back and dropped her arms she reached out and grabbed Sonia’s hand.

“Wanna watch the rest of the match?” she asked, and tilted her head towards one of the giant screens that broadcast the match to the lobby. “Piers is still hangin’ on, giving Raihan a run for his money.”

“His match against Opal was terrifying- they’re awfully alike, don’t you think?” Sonia asked, and she followed as Nessa tugged her along, back to the stadium and the match, Yamper trotting at their heels.

“Oh, Piers is gonna love to hear that!” Nessa giggled. “You tell him!”

“He’ll do that thing, though! Y’know, the eyeroll and sigh thing!” Sonia retorted. “You tell him!”

“Absolutely not!” Nessa exclaimed. “C’mon, we’ve got to see if this’ll be the Raihan-Leon show again for we’re in for an upset.” As they made their way up the stairs to the stands, Sonia 

“Oh, we can still do a loser’s party later,” Sonia blurted out. “I packed malasadas in my suitcase!”

Nessa looked at her, smiling, sunlight in her hair and the roar of the crowd in their ears, and Sonia’s heart skipped a beat or five. Because that was Nessa, smiling at her. Nessa, who was a mix of elegant and messy and wonderfully her. Nessa, who had a hundred nail polishes and shared them all with her, who bought a different treat at cafes so they could swipe bites from each other, who argued and debated and was passionate and cared about everything. Nessa, who got her in a way no one else did. Nessa, the most amazing girl in the world- and that was when Sonia _knew_.

“Sonia, you’re brilliant,” Nessa stated, and Sonia knew, without ceremony, that she was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. 2020 has been... challenging. But I WILL finish this fic and I was finally able to get this chapter out! I'm sorry for the months long delay and I hope to return to a more productive writing and release schedule from now on. Thanks for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Indigo: Don't Be So Tentacruel

It was funny how love worked.

Sometimes it snuck up on you and caught you unawares, like a Purrloin stalking its prey. Sometimes it was intense, rattling the windows and doors of the heart with its vibrations. Sometimes it was quiet, like curling up next to a fire with a cup of tea on a cold winter’s night. But it was always there, an undercurrent of caring and longing that never ran dry.

Being in love with your best friend was harder than Sonia thought it would be. It had been nearly two years after that revelation at the Championship, and Sonia’s feelings had only grown more intense over time. It wasn’t fair! Anyone could see how amazing Nessa was! She was so lovable and kind and worked so hard to be the best trainer she could be (she almost beat Raihan last year!), and even at her low points she pushed through, determined to be the best. It was amazing. Inspiring! Sonia found herself awestruck by Nessa every single day, and that’s when it all spiraled.

Nessa was so amazing, and Sonia… well, she always had a confidence problem. And now she didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. She couldn’t tell Gran (too embarrassing), and of course she couldn’t tell Nessa (“Oh by the way I’ve been in love with you for two years, maybe more. Hope you don’t mind!”). Was Nessa even into girls?! And if she was, would she even like Sonia that way? It just seemed impossible. And of course you couldn’t tell Raihan a secret because he’d blab it to someone, and while she got to know a few other trainers and gym leader apprentices (Ms. Melony’s son, Gordie, and the up and coming grass leader Milo), they weren’t by any means close. And Leon… Sonia sighed and buried her face in Yamper’s warm fur. Yamper huffed, but didn’t move from his sunny spot on the lawn.

Where did she and Leon go wrong? Circhester, Sonia thought miserably. Circhester when they took the gym challenge and Sonia gave up. Quit. That was where it started, and the distance between them only grew until they saw each other only a few times a year and texted rarely. And Leon just wouldn’t get it. He wouldn’t understand what it was like to be in love with your best friend when they outclassed you in every way. For one, Leon was too busy to think about romance and love and all that rot. Secondly, he was Leon. The best of the best, the reigning Galarian champion for four years. He WAS the best of the best, cream of the crop, the ace. He couldn’t possibly understand. So Sonia talked to the only person who would listen and wouldn’t judge her.

“Talk to her, Sonia,” Piers said gruffly as he tied his hair back out of his face, then winced. “Fuckin’ elastic.”

“Piers! Language!” Sonia hissed, quickly glancing over to make sure Piers’ little sister didn’t hear him curse. She was busy wading on the shores of the lake with her Morpeko, splashing along and giggling softly. She was a sweet girl, if a little shy, but Sonia knew how that felt. And Piers obviously doted on his sister, fussing and praising and caring for her with a tenderness that really shouldn’t have surprised her. For all his rough manners and blunt words, Piers had a kind heart. Who else would listen to her whine about being in love without telling her to shut her gob?

That was why Piers was here, mostly. Sonia was lonely and confused, and Piers needed an escape from Spikemuth, so she invited him and his sister to Wedgehurst to spend the weekend in the countryside. Piers accepted, saying that Marnie needed some sunshine and fresh air for a bit. Sonia pretended that she didn’t see Piers inhale Gran’s cooking like he was a Munchlax, and Piers didn’t comment on Sonia’s obvious pining until she brought it up.

“S’alright, Sonia. She didn’t hear me,” Piers replied, and he pulled another elastic out of his pocket and tied his hair into a loose tail. The ends barely brushed past his collarbone.

“But back to you an’ Ness. Tell her. It won’t go badly,” Piers insisted. Sonia sighed and rolled into her back, staring up at the puffy clouds that looked like Wooloo bounding across the blue sky.

“I just… I’m not that special, y’know? Nessa’s so amazing, and I’m as boring as dishwater,” Sonia confessed. Piers snorted before leaning back to stare up at the sky.

“You’re not boring. You talk a lot, ‘bout a lot o’ shite that goes over my head, but you’re not boring,” Piers said firmly. “I’m the boring one. Only one allowed in the friend group.”

“You’re not boring! You’re the furthest thing from boring!” Sonia protested, but Piers only chuckled and continued to watch the clouds with her.

“Really, Sonia. Talk to her. Might surprise you,” Piers said. He spoke plainly, like it was easy to bare your soul in the face of the unknown. As much as Sonia wanted to tell him off, this was Piers. He wasn’t afraid of anything, especially hard conversations and letting people know how he felt or what he thought. Sonia sighed.

“I guess you’re right,” she admitted. “But I’m still scared. What if-”

“Piers! Sonia! Come an’ see this!” Marnie yelled excitedly from the shoreline. “There’s a whole FAMILY of Chewtle sunnin’ on that log!”

Piers launched himself up to his feet, towering over Sonia, his skinny form blocking out the sun.

“Give it a go, yeah? No rush, ‘course, but try it,” Piers suggested, and he reached down to offer her his hand. “C’mon. Gotta check out the Chewtles.”

Sonia took his hand and pulled herself up to her feet. She stood back and watched Piers hang out with his little sister, patiently listening to her talk about the Chewtle, the lake, the little Magikarp jumping out of the water, and everything else in the garden. Piers listened and smiled the entire time, asking questions and hanging on Marnie’s every word. Piers was awfully brave, raising his baby sister by himself while managing Spikemuth. Maybe that bravery gave him a little more wisdom than most, a little more insight. Maybe, just maybe, Piers was right.

Sonia took a deep breath and headed to the shoreline to join Marnie and Piers. Tonight, she promised herself. She’d call Nessa and tell her tonight.

-

Sonia held her phone in her hands and tried not to panic. After she escorted Piers and Marnie to the train station and told them to let her know when they got back to Spikemuth safely, she holed up in her room and wrote a dozen different confessions in her notebook. Nessa, I like you a lot. Nessa, I like-like you. Nessa, I like you as more than a friend. Nessa, I’ve been in love with you for over a year and probably longer than that. None of it sounded poetic or romantic but it was honest, and that had to count for something! Right?

It was times like this that Sonia wished she could talk to Leon like they used to. No one cut through the fuzz and anxiety that built up in Sonia’s head like Leon. He was so calm and self-assured that you felt like you could do anything when he was around, but now he was so busy, and Sonia wasn’t about to text or call when she wasn’t sure she’d get a response. Sonia breathed in, breathed out, and as her thumbs hovered over the keyboard a notification from Nessa flashd over the screen of her phone.

“Hey, you up?” Nessa asked. “Can I call?”

Sonia’s heart leapt up into her throat, and it was suddenly hard, so hard, to breathe. But Sonia tried to breathe through the panic regardless. Gran was still at the lab, so it wasn’t like she’d be disturbing anyone at- Sonia checked her clock- 10:46 PM. It was just her and Yamper, and this was Nessa. Be brave, Sonia ordered herself. Be brave and have faith.

“Yeah! I was gonna ask you if I could call you,” Sonia texted back, hands shaking slightly. As soon as she sent the message her phone began to ring, and Sonia quickly answered it.

“Hey!” Sonia managed to squeak out. “Wh-what’s up?”

“Hey, Sonia,” Nessa replied. “I, uh. Okay, don’t freak out. Promise you won’t freak out?”

“I- I won’t. Freak out, I mean. What’s wrong?” Sonia asked softly. Nessa sighed, and it sounded… relieved?

“Okay. Okay. So, I was talking to Raihan yesterday- gym challenge stuff, he’s trying to convince me to put in a double’s challenge and I kept telling him no because Hulbury’s got its traditions too- anyways, we were talking and he said something that, uh…” Nessa went quiet, which really wasn’t like Nessa at all. She was nervous, Sonia realized, and if confident Nessa was nervous...

“Yeah?” Sonia prompted gently.

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it. I’m gonna say it and please don’t freak out,” Nessa said. Begged. And before Sonia could reassure her that there was nothing Nessa could do that would make Sonia freak out, Nessa barreled forward.

“Sonia, I really, _really_ like you,” Nessa declared. “Like, hand-holding, kisses, romantic like. And Raihan said I had to tell you before Monday or he’d tell you himself because he was sick of me pining all over the place and please don’t hate me? Because I won’t expect anything of you, really I won’t, I just can’t keep it a secret and-”

“Oh Thank Arceus!” Sonia interrupted, laughter and tears welling up in her eyes and throat. “Thank Arceus!”

“What?”

“Ness, I like you too! So much!” Sonia exclaimed, giggling all the while, and was she crying? She was a mess! “And I’ve been keeping it a secret for ages because I thought I’d bungle everything up and lose you as a friend, and you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, so I couldn’t lose you too-”

“WHAT?!” Nessa shrieked. “Y’mean? Really?!”

“Yes!” Sonia exclaimed. Nessa _liked_ her! Her! Oh, she was going to tell Piers everything and give him as many biscuits and tea cakes as she could bake! Baskets full of treats! Forever! He was _right_!

“I’m going to Wedgehurst. I’m getting on the train and heading to Wedgehurst right now so we can do this right!” Nessa declared, and Sonia laughed with delight, joy bubbling up inside her like fizz in a soft drink.

“No! Ness, it’s too late! I’ll hop on the train tomorrow morning and see you, okay?” Sonia promised. Like she’d be able to sleep after this!

“Ugh, fine, but you better get up early! We’re going to _talk_!” Nessa retorted. And even though they were going to hang up (it was late, they’d see each other tomorrow, it really was late), they kept finding excuses to stay on the line (So you really liked me for a year? When did you know? What about you?). Eventually Nessa hung up (“If you aren’t here at the gym by ten I’ll take a flying taxi to Wedgehurst!”), and Sonia lay in her bed and did her best to try and fall asleep.

Sonia didn’t remember much of the train ride to Hulbury the next morning. She spent at least two hours trying to figure out what to wear, eventually settling on some denim shorts and a lilac-colored sleeveless top because Nessa once said it was a pretty color on her. Sonia also told her Gran that she’d be visiting Nessa for the day. Gran told her to call if she was spending the night and to remember that just because it was a holiday didn’t mean that she could slack off on her studies, but she also offered to give her a little more pocket money and reminded her to enjoy herself. The countryside passed in a blur until the train pulled into Hulbury Station. Sonia’s heart beat wildly in her chest when she saw Nessa waiting outside, looking so elegant in a yellow sundress. Sonia pushed past other passengers to get out of the train and launched herself at Nessa.

Nessa caught her. Her strong arms wrapped around her and held her close as they rocked back and forth, and Sonia wondered if anything could be better than this moment. Nessa squeezed her tightly around her waist as Sonia buried her face in Nessa’s shoulder. She smelled like the ocean, like she had been swimming that morning. Sonia stepped back, her cheek brushing against Nessa’s. She paused, soaking in the warmth of Nessa’s embrace. Nessa shifted slightly, and Sonia wondered, belatedly, if she was being just a little too much before Nessa turned her head and Sonia only saw her bright blue eyes (so close, so close!). There was a moment of hesitation, a breath shared between the two of them, and then someone moved.

Nessa kissed Sonia. Or Sonia kissed Nessa. It was hard to figure out who made the first move. Nessa’s lips were soft and gentle and Sonia was pretty sure if she died right now she’d die happy. The world just faded away around them until there was only them and the sunshine pouring through the skylights in the station.

“Wow,” Sonia squeaked when she pulled away, and Nessa’s bright laugh seemed to fill the station up until there was nothing else but her joy.

“Very wow,” she agreed, taking Sonia’s hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. “So, there’s this great sale at that one booth with the bags. I thought we could spend some time at the markets and then eat at my house! My mom’s making paella!”

“Ooo! Sounds like a plan!” Sonia replied happily. Nessa bit her lip before shyly glancing towards Sonia.

“I know it isn’t the fanciest first date, and maybe it’s a little fast, but, ummm, can I introduce you to her?” she asked. There was this little note of anxiety in Nessa’s voice that made Sonia want to bury her in blankets and pour her tea and fuss. Sonia squeezed Nessa’s hand and smiled.

“Ness, I’ve met your mum a dozen times at least!” Sonia giggled as Nessa pulled her out of the station and into Hulbury’s sunny streets.

“Yeah, but not as my girlfriend!” Nessa exclaimed. “She’s going to be chuffed to bits, Sonia! You’re okay with that, right? Telling her?”

“Yes, of course!” Sonia replied with a smile, and before she lost her nerve she leaned over and pecked Nessa on the cheek. Nessa’s smile was brighter than the morning sun.

-

That day was the first of many dates, of years of dates and kisses and cuddles and the start of something wonderful. Dating Nessa wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, but the storms were rare and they always came out the better for them. And even as the world changed and the two of them with it, they stuck together. Girlfriends, lovers, friends. They made each other better, supporting and filling in the parts that were missing. When Sonia lacked confidence and was unsure of where she was headed, Nessa was there to give a passionate pep talk and offer suggestions. When Nessa grew frustrated with her training, her leadership, when she felt like she had stalled out, Sonia provided a sympathetic ear and whatever help she needed.

Right now, though, the two of them were going to enjoy some cakes and tea on their date before the madness of this summer’s Galarian Gym Challenge took hold. It was a nice, balmy late spring day in Motostoke, and Sonia watched with a smile on her face as Nessa dropped a sugar cube into her tea and stirred it. The sunlight reflected off the glitter in her deep blue nail polish and looked like stars in the night sky. Sonia basked in the warmth of the sunshine, the sweet smells of the cafe, and the brightness of Nessa’s presence.

“So Milo’s apparently had trouble with the Wooloo this season? Really feisty, he says,” Nessa explained. “Of course Gordie volunteered to help him right away, which is why Melony’s in charge of the gym this year even though she keeps saying she’ll retire soon.”

“Doesn’t she always?” Sonia asked.

“Think she and Kabu have a… thing,” Nessa replied, waving her hand around in the air as if that could encompass the enormity of that statement.

“Rivalry?” Sonia suggested. Nessa shrugged and sipped her tea. Sonia eyed her own delicate sponge cake and wondered if she dared to risk stealing a bite of Nessa’s chocolate eclair off her plate.

“Maybe? Neither one’s going to quit if the other one’s still in, and we all know Kabu’s going to be around forever,” Nessa said, and she took a great big bite of her chocolate eclair before slicing off a bit and depositing it on Sonia’s plate. Sonia divided up her own sponge and slid it onto Nessa’s plate in return.

“Yeah, like Opal,” Sonia replied. Opal might want to retire, but at this point her leadership of Ballonlea’s gym was an institution. She was going to run the place until the world ended!

“Exactly like Opal,” Nessa agreed. “Piers is being quiet, but I think he’s just prepping for the season and his concerts and being all, y’know. _Piers_.” She grimaced when she said his name, and Sonia tangled her legs with Nessa’s and gave them a gentle nudge.

“Ness, he’s under a lot of pressure. He’s probably just being introspective,” Sonia said gently. While Nessa and Sonia grew ever closer, it sometimes felt like the rest of their friends had drifted a little further away- Piers was just one example. He was always quiet, yes, but he was practically a monk holed up in Spikemuth!

“Would be nice if he didn’t pop in at random and blurt out what I’m thinking all the time!” Nessa exclaimed. “How does he even do it?! Last week I was shopping for your birthday and he shows up and says that if I really wanna impress you I should-“ Nessa clamped her mouth shut and flushed like an overripe berry.

“Oh? What’d you get me?” Sonia asked brightly. It had to be something she’d love- maybe that book she was looking for? She’d said something about it to Piers months ago when he borrowed one of Gran’s essay collections on Spikemuth’s medieval period. Oh! Or maybe it was that adorable Yamper plush robe and slipper combination!

“Not telling,” Nessa mumbled.

“Ness-aaaa,” Sonia sang, smiling broadly.

“Nope! My lips are Spheal-ed!” Nessa declared. “It was just Piers being Piers, y’know? Anyways, this year’s schedule’s going to be rough. Rose is sponsoring a trainer, and Leon’s got two apparently? And of course we all threw in our own trainers, but Leon just had to go extra, didn’t he?”

“He always does,” Sonia said lightly, mostly to mask the little flair of discomfort and hurt whenever she thought of Leon. The asshole didn’t even say he was coming for a visit, just showed up and expected her to just… take care of things? It didn’t help that Gran scolded her for her lack of direction and focus and- Ugh. It was a lot.

“Raihan’s been complaining about the schedule Rose set up, but I think it’s because Leon’s so busy that they haven’t seen each other in weeks,” Nessa added softly. “Like, I know that they’re keeping things quiet between them so it doesn’t get in the press, but going without each other for weeks is… yikes.”

“He had enough time to see his brother off on the challenge,” Sonia remarked, and oh how she wished she could take that little slice of bitterness out of her voice!

“Oh, Sonia,” Nessa murmured, reaching out and taking her hand, squeezing tightly. Of course she heard the bitterness and read the story behind it. Nessa knew what was up.

“I really should be over it, y’know,” Sonia sighed. “That’s Leon. He just waltzes in, does what he pleases, and waltzes on out without thinking, and I know he’s busy doing press circuits and promotions and training, but he just… jumps in like he expects things to be the way they were!” He showed up without warning at the lab, dumped the kids on her, and ran off! But Sonia shoved those ugly feelings down as hard as she could, handed the kids their Pokédexes, and reassured the girl, Gloria, that even if she didn’t know much about Pokémon now the dex would be an excellent guide. All things Leon could have told them, of course, but he left it up to her.

Typical Leon.

“That bad, huh?” Nessa asked, and Sonia snorted, then shoved a bite of her cake into her mouth and chewed, pecha jam and light sponge mingling in her mouth.

“I mean, I managed not to yell at him in front of the children so I think it went as well as it could, yeah?” Sonia replied weakly after she gulped down some tea. But even her limited self control didn’t prevent the heavy, awkward atmosphere that lingered whenever she and Leon happened to be around each other. It was enough that literal strangers (fine, they were two semi-stranger pre-teens) picked up on the tension and kept giving her looks after Leon left.

“You two need to have a proper row,” Nessa declared. “I know he’s busy, and that friendships are a two-way street and all, but to just show up?! After all this time?! When was the last time you two talked?”

“Uhh… New Years?” Sonia offered, mentally counting back to the last time she and Leon met up. There was a party at Macro Cosmos and Sonia took the invite in Gran’s place (“Oh, she’s at a conference in Unova and couldn’t make it this year.”). Leon mentioned she looked nice, asked after Gran’s health, mentioned coming by in the summer, and then he was whisked off to chat with sponsors and Sonia hung out with Nessa the rest of the night. It wasn’t an unpleasant conversation. It was neutral and unemotional and that was what made it hurt so much! Leon treated her like one his sponsors, one of those people he _had_ to have boring conversations with, and not like they had known each other since they could crawl! It was painful and the only way she got through the party was by sticking with Nessa and playing I Spy with Opal when Nessa got dragged into a conversation with Melony about expanding her Lapras Conservation Program to other endangered Pokémon breeds.

“Sonia, that was six months ago!” Nessa gasped, her blue eyes growing wide with shock.

“Yeah…”

“I’m gonna kick his arse this year. I’m gonna kick it so hard Raihan’s gonna disown me as his cousin,” Nessa muttered, stabbing at her eclair with her fork. “You got me, babe? I’m kicking Leon’s arse for you as an extra birthday present.”

Sonia already felt her eyes watering. She felt a little like a medieval maiden, with Nessa declaring that she’d fight for her honor and such. But as ridiculous as the image was, there was something touching about her girlfriend being so solidly in her corner and supporting her. She could almost see Nessa wearing plate armor and wielding a sword as she faced off against all the negativity that seemed to just build up in Sonia's head at times.

“Ness,” she murmured in reply. “You really do say the sweetest things.”

"'course I do," Nessa said cheerfully. "After this I thought we'd head to the park, enjoy the sunshine. Sound good to you?"

"It does," Sonia agreed. "I'm going to make my way to Turffield to check out the ruins, but I've got about a week more here in Motostoke."

"More research?" Nessa asked. She squeezed Sonia's hand tightly, and Sonia linked their fingers together.

"Yeah," Sonia sighed. "But today's my day off, so I'm going to enjoy it!" She grinned brightly at Nessa, determined to enjoy her date. As soon as the tournament kicked off they wouldn't have a lot of time to see each other, and Sonia wasn't going to miss a minute more of her date being miserable about the past and the uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got a chapter or two left of this before I can consider it done, so hopefully I can keep my productivity up. Thank you again for your patience, and I hope to return next week with the next chapter!


	7. Violet: Starmiee Litten

Sonia sometimes wondered if her love of legends and her research kept her separate from the rest of the world. Sometimes it felt like she lived more in the dusty, yellowed pages of illuminated manuscripts instead of in reality, and the only people who could drag her out of that dream-land were her friends and family. Mostly she relied on Nessa to remind her that there was an entire world to experience outside of her books. But sometimes Sonia got lost in her thoughts and theories, which is how Leon’s little brother and his friend found her standing at the entrance of the Slumbering Weald. After a panicked explanation of what was going on outside of her little, comfortable world of research and old tales, Sonia was able to figure out three things.

One. The Darkest Day and Dynamaxing were connected, and somehow the keys to cancelling the apocalypse lay in the Slumbering Weald. All the tapestries, the statues, the carvings in the spring, the old songs and stories… they spanned the length and breadth of Galar, but they all came back here, right where she started, in the Slumbering Weald.

Two. Rose and Macro Cosmos were behind the Dynamax spots going haywire, which meant they were behind the second Darkest Day and the rise of Eternatus. All her research into the past, and Sonia should have been looking at the present and what was right in front of her nose! Gran would have words with her once all this was done.

Three. Everyone was in trouble, even her friends. Especially her friends.

So after having those three rapid-fire realizations hit her like a Focus Punch, Sonia knew that she had to get to Hulbury and make sure Nessa was alright. As Hop and Gloria ventured into the Weald alone (“Don’t worry, Sonia, we know what we’re doing!”), Sonia waited outside and texted Nessa. No answer. Panic rising in her throat, she called. Nessa answered on the second ring.

“Sonia! Sonia, you alright?” Nessa shouted, and Sonia laughed a slightly teary, mostly relieved laugh.

“I’m fine! No Dynamax spots in Postwick, or in the Weald,” she said. “I needed to make sure _you_ were alright!”

“It’s fine, us gym leaders are keepin’ an eye on things,” Nessa replied. “But what are you doing near the Weald? Isn’t that, like, forbidden?”

“It’s- it sounds mad, I know, but I’ve got a theory about the Darkest Day. And what might stop it. And I’m pretty sure that the whatever-it-is is asleep in the Weald. So we just need to wake it up and get to Hammerlocke,” Sonia explained quickly. “Please tell me you’re alright in Hulbury, Ness?” Because if Nessa needed help, needed her, Sonia would head over to Hulbury and send Hop and Gloria to Hammerlocke, to Raihan and Leon. They’d keep them safe. They’d understand that she needed to be with Nessa.

“Yeah, we’re doing fine here. Sent most of my trainers out to monitor the Dynamax spots outside the city, and everyone’s on high alert, but I’m keeping wild pokemon out of the gym while the spot flares,” Nessa replied. “Hammerlocke’s got the worst of it, so Raihan and Piers teamed up to evacuate the city and move everyone to Spikemuth while Leon faces off against Eternatus.”

“Arceus,” Sonia breathed out, watching as two figures emerged from the shadows of the Weald. Gloria and Hop headed her way, carrying what looked like a rusty sword and shield in their hands. Their expressions were as strangely opposite and harmonious as the objects they carried: Hop looked excited, eager to be off, and Gloria seemed apprehensive. But they both looked determined, and that determination was what cemented Sonia’s decision. It was off to Hammerlocke, then. Nessa didn’t need her right now, but if they didn’t head to Hammerlocke she- and all do Galar- would be plunged into darkness.

“Right. Stay safe, Nessa, I think the kids found what we need to stop Eternatus.” Sonia hoped her hunch was right. All the legends spoke of a sword, a shield, the hero (heroes), and the Darkest Day. They had a sword, a shield, the day had arrived (hastened, perhaps, by Rose and Macro Cosmos), and now there were heroes waiting. Sonia hoped Leon was still standing, because he would never forgive her if she sent his little brother to face off against the literal Pokémon embodiment of despair and ruin. She’d tell the kids to hand over the artifacts and get out of the way, and Leon would handle things. He always did, right?

“I better go, getting to Hammerlocke won’t be quick, even in a flying taxi,” she added, then winced when Nessa gasped in horror.

“Wait, what? Sonia, I just told you that Hammerlocke’s the WORST place to be right now!” Nessa yelled. “Don’t you dare go there!”

“Trust me, love, wouldn’t do it if there was any other option, but I think this is our only shot,” Sonia replied softly. “It’s… well, it’s a mix of research and intuition, but I’m going to be fine. I mean, if Leon and Raihan are there, we’re going to be alright.”

“You better be,” Nessa retorted, “or I’ll clobber all three of you. And Piers will help me, you know he will!”

“Love you, Nessa,” Sonia murmured.

“Love you too, babe. If you get even a scratch on you I’m tearing Hammerlocke to its foundations, just see if I don’t,” Nessa promised. When she hung up, Sonia slipped her phone into her lab coat and gave the kids what she hoped was a confident, assured smile.

“Right. We best be off to Hammerlocke. Those items may be exactly what we need to put a stop to Eternatus,” Sonia explained, and she was very proud of herself for not saying “I hope” at the end of that statement.

-

Miracle of miracles, Sonia ended up being right for once! More than once, she acknowledged. She was right about a lot of things. But the fact that her research into Galar’s legends ended up being useful and ended up revealing the existence of not one, but two legendary Pokémon was a bit of an ego boost. Not that Sonia really felt like celebrating at the moment.

“He’s gonna be alright, Sonia,” Nessa promised. “It’s not your fault. I mean, it’s all thanks to you that Eternatus isn’t raging around Galar.”

“Me, Leon, Hop and Gloria,” Sonia replied softly. Hop was in the hospital room with Leon, while Raihan anxiously paced up and down the halls. Gloria was sitting in a seat across from them, texting furiously on her phone. Sonia sighed and leaned against Nessa.

“D’you need to go back to Hulbury?” Sonia mumbled after some time passed. It could have been minutes, or even an hour, but nothing seemed to change in the quiet hallway with its gleaming off-white linoleum tile and pale blue walls.

“I’ll head back tonight. Uncle Arthur’s handling things,” Nessa replied. “I needed to see you.”

“Glad you did,” Sonia said. “It’s been… a day.” It was an understatement, of course, and Nessa nudged Sonia softly with her elbow before pressing a firm kiss to the top of Sonia’s head. Sonia let the warmth and affection behind the gesture sink into her, like she was sinking into a hot bath after a long day.

“One way to put it, eh?” Nessa asked, and she wrapped an arm around Sonia’s shoulders. For the first time all day Sonia felt like she could finally relax. Things were going to work out. It was going to be okay.

“We should probably get Raihan to sit,” Sonia mumbled. “We’ll be here a while yet.” She was a little bit peckish, exhausted, and could really use a shower, but she didn’t want to leave until she knew for certain that Leon would be alright. It just seemed… impossible for him to be hurt. He’d always been so invincible, strong and smiling and always a few steps ahead of her, ahead of everyone. Seeing him crumpled to the ground, unconscious and bleeding, was… terrifying. Sonia shuddered and leaned closer into Nessa, who held her close.

“Raihan’s alright, babe,” Nessa replied softly. “He gets antsy if he has to sit still for too long. Need me to get some tea?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sonia insisted. Tea would be nice, but that meant Nessa would leave and frankly she’d rather they stick together. Every time she wasn’t actively thinking of something- anything else, her mind drifted to Leon on the ground, and then it started imagining other scenarios where it was Nessa instead and- best not to dwell on it.

Just as Raihan was turning to make another circuit down the hall, the door at the end of the hall opened. Piers, trailed by Marnie, made his way over to them. Marnie sat down next to Gloria, and the two girls quietly began to talk to each other, making pointed glances down the hall towards Leon’s hospital room and Raihan’s agitated pacing. Piers watched Marnie for a moment before turning his attention to Sonia and Nessa. He looked… exhausted. Piers always looked perpetually tired, though Sonia was never sure if he actually was tired or if it was the combination of eyeshadow and eyeliner that made him appear that way. But tonight he looked like he’d been through a washing machine and hung out to dry. But he still managed to give them a wry little smile.

“You doin’ alright, Sonia?” he asked. “Ness?”

“We’re managing,” Nessa replied. “How’s Spikemuth?”

“Fine,” Piers said before flopping into the seat next to Nessa. “Got everyone settled in for the night, and we’ll do whatever cleanup we need to tomorrow. Team Yell’s got the food kitchen set up in the center, and Kabu said he and Melony would take the night shift so I could sleep.”

“Which you aren’t doing,” Sonia remarked, looking carefully at Piers’ face. Yeah, under that dusty violet eyeshadow and smudged black eyeliner she could tell the man hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a while. If she wasn’t so tired herself she would scold him something fierce, but instead she reached over Nessa’s lap and patted Piers’ knee.

“D’you think you can get Gloria and Hop to a hotel for the night? They’ve been through a lot,” she suggested. Piers narrowed his eyes and glowered down at her, which wasn’t that intimidating. This was Piers, after all, and he was as soft as a Zigzagoon belly when you got to know him.

“Sneaky,” he accused.

“But you’ll do it, right?” Nessa asked. Piers groaned and leaned back in his seat to stare up and the ceiling.

“‘Course. Hey, Rai. Sit for a minute, will ya?” Piers called out.

“Can’t,” Raihan retorted, his normally relaxed, mellow voice clipped and harsh. “Just- not right now, Piers.”

“Right. Need a distraction? Can tell you about the center,” Piers offered. Raihan shrugged and made his way to them. He didn’t sit, instead choosing to tower over all three of them. Meanwhile Sonia heard Marnie and Gloria whispering to each other.

“-he made it to Ballonlea, yeah?” Marnie asked. 

“Yeah, Bede said everything’s good there. I called my mum and she said I can stay and help Hop out, so if your brother’s okay with it-“ Gloria replied.

“Yeah, Piers’ won’t mind if I stay here with you n’ Hop for the night-“

“We’ll start moving people back tomorrow, soon as cleanup and the readouts on the Dynamax spots are good and stable,” Piers explained, drowning out Marnie and Gloria’s conversation. Sonia turned her attention back to that. Raihan was listening, but he still looked distracted. And Sonia couldn’t really blame him.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said, his gaze fixated on the door at the end of the hall. If she and Nessa and Piers looked tired, Raihan looked absolutely wrecked! She was pretty sure his uniform was singed, and he had quite a few scratches on his arms and legs. How bad was the damage in Hammerlocke? Sonia was so focused on everyone else that she hadn’t really looked at her surroundings.

“You… might want to bandage those, Rai,” Nessa pointed out, and Raihan shook his head.

“It’s fine. Already scabbed over,” he stated. “Anyways, we ought to make a schedule, make some shifts so Lee doesn’t wake up alone. I mean, if you guys are too tired I can manage the night, but tomorrow might be-“ Raihan stopped talking when Leon’s room opened and Hop emerged. The kid looked exhausted, but even then he gave them all a small, relieved smile. Sonia smiled back and waved, a rush of relief filling her. It was okay. Leon was okay, everything was okay!

“S’alright?” Gloria asked softly, finally uncurling from the hard plastic chair and setting her feet on the floor.

“Yeah, Lee’s alright,” Hop replied. “Real bushed, though. Uh, you can go in if you want, Raihan? He was asking for you.”

“Right. Thanks, kid. Get some sleep, ‘kay? Leon will kick my arse if you don’t,” Raihan said, and the tightness in his shoulders and his voice melted away. He ruffled Hop’s hair, chuckled when Hop swatted at his hands, and started walking down the hall.

“Rai! I’ll take the first shift,” Sonia yelled. Raihan turned back and flashed her a smile.

“Aces!” Raihan called back, and then he disappeared behind the door.

“I’ll escort the kids to the hotel, get ‘em settled,” Piers said, rising from his seat and stretching his arms over his head. “I’m not lettin’ the brats sleep in a hallway when there’s beds down the road. Be back ‘round midnight, ‘kay?”

“That’s enough time for you?” Nessa asked skeptically. “No offense, Piers, but you look like shit.”

“Pour some tea down my throat, I’ll manage,” Piers retorted. “Right. Marnie, Hop, Gloria. Bedtime. You can come back in the mornin’.” It was a testament to how tired they all were (or perhaps it was Piers having that stern parent voice perfected at a young age), but the kids didn’t even protest. They followed Piers out of the hall like a group of young Psyduck following their parents. Sonia sighed and leaned her head against Nessa’s and just let herself _breathe_. 

“Long day,” Sonia murmured. Nessa laughed, a rusty-sounding, tired laugh, but it was a laugh and it was good to hear it.

“Yeah. Cafeteria should be open. Want a late dinner?” she asked. Sonia nodded and pulled herself out of her seat, stretching her cramped limbs.

“Sure. Raihan’s keeping Leon company, he’ll be there for a while,” Sonia replied, and she offered Nessa her hand. She took it, wrapping her slim, strong fingers around Sonia’s palm. The red and blue glitter in her deep purple nail polish sparkled under the fluorescent hospital lights.

“Hope they don’t get the heart monitor racing,” Nessa joked as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

“Can’t think of a quicker boner killer than a Chansey popping their head into the room and wondering if they should fetch the doctor,” Sonia said, giggling at the thought. Her body was exhausted, but Sonia’s heart was light when Nessa squeezed her hand and promised to stay an extra hour so she wouldn’t be alone in the hospital for too long.

Everything, Sonia told herself, was going to be alright.

-

It was around ten when Raihan emerged from the hospital room and smiled at them. Sonia and Nessa shooed him off to go shower and sleep in his own bed, and Nessa left soon after (though she did protest). Soon enough it was just Sonia and Leon, Leon sleeping in the hospital bed and Sonia sitting in the slightly more comfortable visitor’s chair. It was a little boring sitting alone and waiting, but it was infinitely better than sitting around and not knowing if Leon was going to be alright. Sonia let Yamper out of his ball, took out her Rotom phone, and began to type out everything she’d learned today in her notes app. Under every bullet point and note she typed out more questions (“Why Slumbering Weald?” “Connection w/ heroes and legendaries.” “Who were heroes anyways?!”). It was a lot, and Sonia wasn’t sure if any of it made sense, but it was just an outline. What was it Professor Sycamore said at last year’s symposium? Something about playing in a sandbox and throwing ideas out there? Play in the space? Sonia was just playing with ideas. She was so lost in her thoughts that time passed quickly, until something brushed against her knee.

“Sonia?” Leon croaked, and Sonia nearly jumped out of her seat. Yamper started barking, probably because of the excitement. He began scrambling up onto the bed, little legs slipping on the smooth cotton sheets.

“Arceus, Leon, you gave me a fright!” Sonia exclaimed. Raihan said Leon was really out of it, the combination of his injuries and the painkillers making him a little loopy, so she was a little surprised to see him awake and alert.

“Sorry,” Leon said, and he lay back in his hospital bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“So… how’re you feeling?” Sonia cautiously asked.

“Leg hurts. Head hurts,” Leon replied. “But it could be worse, yeah?”

“Yeah. A lot worse,” she agreed.

“Should’ve seen this coming,” Leon eventually said, his voice dull and resigned like he was preparing for her to blame him- expecting her to blame him- for this whole mess. Sonia didn’t even know what to say to that, but her outrage only grew as Leon continued to speak, soft and remorseful and so full of self-loathing that Sonia could hardly recognize it.

“He was talking last night- Rose. Talking about Galar and the future and how I had to recognize how things needed to change- I thought he was talking about changing the Challenge, not… this,” Leon explained, his voice scratchy and low. “I thought Rose was pitching Neo-Spikemuth to me again, not some ‘let’s start the apocalypse’ thing! I should’ve stopped him right there, but of course I didn’t because I’m a complete _idiot_!” Leon turned his head away from her at that, like he was trying to hide from her, and Sonia hated that Leon felt like he couldn’t be open with her when he was hurt and reeling from shock and betrayal. They were friends once. Shouldn’t he trust her not to hold this against him?

Well, would you? The thought crossed Sonia’s mind like a flash of lightning, and it sounded a lot like Nessa. Sonia took a second to consider that question, and she had to acknowledge the truth. She wouldn’t be nearly as open or honest if their positions were reversed.

“And then I just told him to let it wait for a day- just until the tournament was over. I should’ve said no, should’ve stopped him, but no. No, I said ‘let’s just wait a day’ and then _this_ happens and everyone could’ve died because I was too stupid to notice what was right under my nose-”

“Lee, stop!” Sonia exclaimed. “You’re just about the last person to blame for this! I’ve been researching the Darkest Day all summer and had no idea Rose was going to bring about the Darkest Day, Part Two!”

“You weren’t around him constantly for a decade, Sonia,” Leon said, sounding old and tired and terribly, terribly sad. “I was. I should’ve seen this. All of this. It- Hop and his friend could’ve _died_ because I wasn’t-”

“If you say anything like ‘because I wasn’t _strong_ enough’ I’ll make sure you stay in this hospital bed for an entire month, Lee!” Sonia exclaimed. “Don’t you fucking test me.”

Leon turned his head back to her, his golden eyes wide with surprise. It was like he was shocked that Sonia would defend him, and that wouldn’t do at all! She frowned and leaned down to pick up Yamper. Perhaps this was a little immature (they weren’t ten anymore, after all), but Sonia held Yamper out, looming over Leon. Yamper’s little paws wiggled in excitement as soon as he caught sight of Leon, and he let out a happy little bark as his tail wagged furiously.

“I’ll make you endure Yamper kisses. I just gave him his kibble, his breath is extra gross,” she stated, and the threat brought a weak, watery, Sobble-like smile to Leon’s face.

“Can’t be worse than a hug from Goodra,” he joked. “Slime stains on everything.”

Sonia sat back down, holding a wiggling, excited Yamper firmly in her lap. At least Leon was smiling and no longer hating himself. Sonia wondered if she could somehow break into Hammerlocke’s prison and kick Rose where the sun didn’t shine. Nessa might try and stop her, though (“he’s not worth it, Sonia, don’t ruin your shoes!”).

“Maybe I’ll get Raihan to throw all your clothes on Goodra, too,” Sonia said. “No more self-deprecating. No one saw this coming, okay? Well, maybe Piers would’ve if he wasn’t so busy keeping Spikemuth afloat, but he’s, y’know. Piers.”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s a joke Ness and I have,” Sonia explained. “Y’know how Piers is freakishly good at figuring out what’s going on inside your head and cutting through the noise to the heart of things. I mean, he could probably make a great psychic trainer if he hadn’t picked dark types…” Sonia trailed off when Leon kept on looking at her, his face tinged with humor and regret.

“I’ve… missed a lot, haven’t I?” he asked softly.

“You’ve had a lot going on,” Sonia replied, and Leon laughed before wincing, his hand going to his stomach. Sonia reached for the call button on his bed, but Leon waved her away.

“Nothing serious, I swear,” he mumbled. “It’s just- funny. I was so busy chasing the championship I didn’t realize how much I missed- I mean, when was the last time we talked?”

“Ummm… two weeks ago?” Sonia offered. “You just dealt with a wild pokemon who dynamaxed between Hammerlocke and Spikemuth and I was doing some digging in the archives-”

“Really talked?” Leon interrupted, and Sonia couldn’t answer that question. It had been years since their last proper conversation at least, and they both knew it. At least someone said it, Sonia thought. At least Leon noticed it too.

“It’s… it’s not your fault, you know,” Sonia murmured. “Or it was both of our faults that we drifted apart. I mean, we were thirteen and dumb. And it just kinda… built up from there?”

“Bad foundation,” Leon agreed.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Really bad foundation.” The silence that fell between them wasn’t as uncomfortable as Sonia feared it would be. There was something incredibly freeing about talking about the way their friendship changed. The anxiety inside of her unknotted and faded away as they sat together in the quiet hospital room.

“I was really jealous of you, did you know that?” Leon suddenly said. “You just- you knew when something wasn’t for you and stopped. You knew being a trainer wasn’t what you wanted and looked for something else.”

“Looked too long, if you ask my gran,” Sonia laughed nervously, but Leon shook his head.

“Just because you took your time doesn’t mean you weren’t looking,” he insisted. “You were finding the right fit because you _knew_ what you wanted was out there. And I just… stayed. Doing the same thing. For _years_.”

“You’re a brilliant trainer, Leon. And champion,” Sonia replied. “You found what you loved early, that’s all.”

“And I missed out on a lot because of it, okay?” Leon retorted, and he sounded… angry. Furious really, though Sonia knew most of that anger was directed towards himself. Sonia set Yamper on the ground and reached out to pat Leon’s shoulder awkwardly. Leon sighed and shut his eyes.

“Sorry. It’s just… did you know that I had no idea you and Nessa were dating until last year?” Leon asked, and at Sonia’s stunned silence he continued to speak. Ramble. Rant?

“We’ve been friends since we were in preschool! I work with Nessa every summer and see her all the time for planning and photoshoots and- and I didn’t know! I completely missed all of it because I- ugh!” Leon groaned before struggling up into a sitting position.

“Raihan had to tell me. Because when we started dating I wondered if things would be awkward with all our friends being the same people,” he explained slowly, as if Sonia wasn’t quite getting what he was saying. “And Raihan said ‘Sonia and Ness make it work, we can too.’ And, I mean, we’re making it work but I can’t even hold his hand in public without causing a stir, everything’s gotta be super secret and I know Rai hates it-” Leon grimaced.

“Need the doctor?” Sonia asked.

“No, just my leg,” Leon grumbled. “But yeah. I missed you and Nessa getting together. Missed all the jokes and stories and… and I know all the gym leaders, but I don’t _know_ them. I barely know Piers, and we participated in the gym challenge! At the same time!” Leon sighed and ran one large hand through his hair, then cursed under his breath.

“Ummm, need an elastic?” Sonia asked, already searching through her bag.

“Yeah,” he replied, and Sonia fished out a neon green elastic and handed it over. As Leon began to braid his hair, Sonia checked the time on her phone- nearly thirty minutes to midnight. She shot off a quick text to Piers.

“Hey, you still okay with the second watch? I can stay longer if you need the sleep,” Sonia texted.

“‘M fine. You’re not lookin’ so fresh yourself, y’know. I’m just nice ‘n didn’t say shite,” was Piers’ swift reply.

“Ummm… well, you’ll get your chance to get to know Piers better, if that helps,” Sonia informed Leon. “He’s coming by around midnight to replace me.”

“What, like I’m a kid?” Leon snorted, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

“We were all worried about you. And Raihan,” Sonia retorted, infusing her voice with a little bit of the steely disapproval that gran used when she thought Sonia was being ridiculous. When Leon raised his eyebrow Sonia rolled her eyes.

“Seriously! The only way we got him to go shower and sleep was to agree to have someone here with you at all times. I don’t even know how Piers wrangled all the kids into sleeping in a hotel instead of the hallway- besides them being too tired to protest, y’know?” she explained. Leon sighed and stared out the window, out over Hammerlocke’s dark skyline. 

“Thanks for looking out for him. And Hop. And me,” Leon finally said. “It’s… I’ve been a bit of a shit friend. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Sonia said promptly. “I’ve also been shitty, pretending like you weren’t under a lot of pressure and not trying to talk to you about it, so… I’m sorry, Lee.”

Leon’s smile was as infectious as ever. “You’re forgiven. Friends?” he asked, and he held out his hand. Sonia took it and shook firmly.

“Friends,” Sonia agreed, and she picked up Yamper again. “Time to seal it with some Yamper kisses!”

“Ah, Arceus no!” Leon protested, but he laughed when Yamper barked and licked his face. Eventually Sonia set Yamper back down, and Leon wiped his face with his arm and settled against his propped up pillows. By the time Piers showed up at the hospital room (looking cleaner and a little more alert than earlier that night), Sonia was ready to call it a night.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? We’ve got a lot to catch up on,” she said as she rose up from her seat, and Leon chuckled.

“Yeah, we do,” he replied. “Get some sleep, Sonia. I’ll be alright.”

As Sonia passed by Piers, he gave her a look- one raised eyebrow, head tilted slightly to his left, pale blue-green eyes staring straight into her soul and reading it like a book. Then a small smile touched his lips and he nudged her softly with his elbow.

“Worked everything out, huh?” he observed quietly.

“Yeah,” Sonia said. “Yeah, I think we did.” And all Sonia could feel while she made her way to the hotel and up to her room, was sheer relief. As soon as she stumbled out of the shower she grabbed her phone and texted Nessa.

“Made it to the hotel. Lee and I talked, and….” Sonia said. Nessa was immediately on the text like a Purrloin on a feather toy. Sonia smiled. She knew Nessa would still be up, even when she claimed she’d get some sleep the moment she got back to Hulbury.

“And?!” Nessa asked.

“I think we’re good now. Like, really good.” Sonia typed out.

“Did you know he had no idea we were dating until last year?” Sonia added, and she grinned at the long silence on the other end.

“WAT.”

“Seriously!” Sonia texted.

“Ugh, he’s so DENSE! I was always telling him about our dates, babe. Swear it. Like, I even asked him for gift advice!” Nessa replied, and the rapid fire texts flew onto Sonia’s screen.

“Which, don’t ask him.”

“He’s terrible.”

“He always says “make something,” but excuse you I’m not an ARTIST and I can’t bake for shite.”

“But seriously. Back to topic. Things are cool now?”

“Yeah,” Sonia texted back. “I think… I think it’s going to be alright.”

More than alright, Sonia thought with relief as she curled up under the covers. The future was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Thanks for hanging around and reading this fic. I really appreciate it!


	8. Duo Holo: Galarian Royale

It was the last real week of summer in Galar.

Autumn officially began two weeks ago, but when has the climate and weather ever agreed on participating with the passing of time? So while the rest of the world advertised chunky jumpers and cozy drinks by a roaring fire, summer held autumn back for one more week. One more week of bonfires on the beaches, of camping under the stars, of paddling in the waves, and of spending time in the hot summer sunshine.

As far as Sonia concerned, they had all earned one more carefree week of summer after everything they’d been through. They could all use a break. So when Milo suggested a camping trip (“Y’know, to celebrate the end of this year’s challenge and, uh, everything!”), Nessa leapt at the chance to make it an extravaganza. And, of course, she dragged Sonia along with her to the outdoor market.

“Ness, I think that’s enough curry ingredients to last a month at least,” Sonia laughed when Nessa dropped another package of mushrooms into their basket. Nessa snorted and added a package of sausages, then two packages of pre-made curry mix.

“We’ve got, what? Over ten mouths to feed, plus all the Pokémon. We’re gonna be lucky if this is enough for tonight!” Nessa exclaimed, gesturing to her nearly overflowing basket.

“You know we won’t be the only ones bringing stuff, right?” Sonia asked. Nessa rolled her eyes.

“I have a short list of people who will keep their end of the bargain, and four of them are children,” Nessa retorted, and Sonia giggled at her exasperation. It wasn’t like Nessa was _wrong_ , though.

“Right. So Gloria, obviously. And Marnie. They’re responsible. Same with Bea,” Sonia mused as Nessa scanned through the basket once more. She seemed satisfied with her selection, and the clerk quickly totaled the amount and Nessa paid.

“That Bede kid, but only because he’s too proud to ask anyone to share ingredients,” Nessa explained as they walked to the berry stall next door. “He’ll be fully equipped to take care of himself.”

“That makes four… wait, why not Alistair?” Sonia asked. “He’s plenty responsible!”

“He’s a baby! We can’t make him bring food, he’s hardly got enough pocket money for it! I don’t steal money from babies!” Nessa exclaimed, sounding horrified. Sonia laughed and quickly kissed Nessa’s cheek.

“No, no, you’re right. So four,” Sonia quickly ran through her mental catalogue of the other campers, tossing them all into the categories of ‘Will Share Food’ and ‘Will Not Share Food.’

“So, Hop won’t remember to bring ingredients, but he’ll help cook and frankly that’s good enough for me. Milo is pretty forgetful, but he’s also great at foraging so he’ll bring something. Gordie… won’t. Raihan’s gonna dump spicy peppers into everything so we probably shouldn’t let him near the pot. Leon will have ingredients but get lost along the way to the campground. Piers is probably already there and setting up his tent, but he’s going to forget about food. Ms. Opal said she’s far too old to camp, but she sent a care package with Bede. And Kabu and Melony are…” she trailed off and looked over and Nessa.

“I have no idea. I think they’re having a… date night? Kabu insists it's a friendly meeting of minds and work talk over dinner, and Melony just _smiled_ when I asked and you know…” Nessa shuddered.

“Yeah. Best not to ask, huh?” Sonia agreed. Kabu and Melony were nice, really nice, but it was weird to see the two of them flirt- weirdly aggressive and teasing in turns. It wasn’t what any of them expected, really, but Gordie said his mum was happy and Kabu seemed a lot more cheerful. That’s all that really mattered in the end, Sonia decided. Finding your happiness where you could.

“It’ll be nice to see everyone,” Sonia remarked. It would be nice to relax, to talk and catch up on everyone’s lives. And Sonia was looking forward to having a little bit of fun and sunshine after spending the past three weeks holed up in libraries, typing up the first draft of her paper on Galarian legends and Dynamaxing. It was mentally invigorating but physically exhausting, and Sonia knew she needed a break even as her mind whirred with endless possibilities and theories. Spending time in the wild zone next to Lake Outrage with all their friends, getting to know the next generation of trainers and gym leaders was exactly what Sonia needed. She would also get to know Hop a little better, and that’d be a good thing considering the fact that she hired him on as her autumn intern/assistant. Or maybe it was more accurate to say that he forced his way into the position, insisting that she would need his help in writing her book. Whatever the case, Sonia was happy to have a break before getting down to business.

Nessa needed the time away as well. The summer dynamaxing fiascos were enough to make anyone look for a long holiday. And yes, fiascos was plural, because the ridiculous antics of the twin brothers with the freakish hair meant that Rose’s stunt wasn’t the only stressful event of the summer. As Nessa selected berries and haggled with the merchant, her nailpolish shifted in the sunshine- blue to teal, teal to blue, metallic and gleaming like a gem made of the sea in all its moods. Sonia grinned and reached out to hold Nessa’s hand, her own nails matching Nessa’s.

“When you agree on a price, I’ll pay,” Sonia said. Nessa laughed and kissed the tip of Sonia’s nose.

“My girl is _spoiling_ me, Horace!” Nessa exclaimed coyly, winking at Sonia. “Add a few more pecha berries to that box, please!” As Horace grinned and packed another box of berries into their crate, Nessa nibbled on her bottom lip and glanced shyly over at Sonia.

“So, I was thinking….” Nessa said slowly. “After our camping holiday…”

“Yes?” Sonia asked patiently. Nessa took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and squeezed Sonia’s hand. Sonia squeezed back and waited. Sonia always considered Nessa the brave one between them, but sometimes… sometimes to be brave you needed fear to push you, and sometimes you needed someone on the other side coaxing you to jump over that fear.

“I know Hulbury’s not full of libraries and museums and ancient archives, and it might not have the lab, but it does have an excellent train station. And me,” Nessa said, as if she was presenting some great case before a court. “Especially me. And I’ve got a nice flat above the gym, plenty of room for another person and their Yamper. So-”

“Yes,” Sonia interrupted, slipping her card to Horace who was oh so carefully pretending not to listen in on their conversation.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Nessa laughed.

“You want me to move in with you, yeah? Absolutely yes,” Sonia declared. “I was going to suggest it in a few months, maybe, find an office to rent where I can work from while Gran takes care of the lab in Wedgehurst, but that can happen any time, really, so…” Sonia leaned close and watched and Nessa’s eyes lit up with excitement and joy and love- and a little bit of exasperation. Sonia could almost hear her train of thought- “Really, Sonia, we ought to have done this months ago!”

Sonia had to agree. “I can move in next week. Gives me time to pack. Gives us time to pick out furniture.” Nessa rolled her eyes at Sonia’s promise.

“Ugh, mum’s gonna buy us new sheets,” Nessa groaned as she picked up the box of berries and balanced it onto her hip. “Thanks, Horace! See you next week!” Horace waved the girls off, and Nessa and Sonia made their way out of the market and towards the picnic table where they set their gear down. Soon they’d pack everything up and be on their way.

“Gran’s gonna give us a set of fine porcelain dishes,” Sonia retorted. “I’ll talk her down to something more practical, but we’re getting a tea set from her at least.”

“D’you think we’re allowed to host a housewarming party if I already own the house?” Nessa mused. “I mean, it’s not like I fully moved in until last year. I still have stuff in boxes.”  
"Dunno," Sonia confessed. "I bet there's an etiquette book on that, but I doubt anyone's a stickler for that kind of thing these days." As they left the marketplace, arms loaded up with ingredients of all sorts, Sonia couldn’t help but laugh at Sonia’s question, at the sunshine, at everything in the wide, wonderful world. She had Nessa. She had her friends. The fractured friendship she had with Leon was slowly, surely mending itself. She had her work, a subject that forged its own path away from her grandmother’s lengthy, impressive shadow. The bubble of quiet delight building up inside of her until it popped, because everything in the world was Just Right. Perfection wouldn’t last forever, Sonia knew that, so she was going to seize the perfect, rainbow colored moment with both hands and hold it close to her heart.

“You alright there, Sonia?” Nessa asked with a smile.

“Never better, Nessa,” Sonia promised, and they kissed in the last rays of the summer sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the fic! I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I wanted to wrap things up on a sappy, soft note because this fic is mostly fluff. Thank you very much for bearing with me and my terrible update schedule. I hope you enjoyed the journey!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ship to be so adorable I couldn't rest until I wrote something for them. I was brainstorming and painting my nails, and that's when inspiration struck! I'm planning to release a chapter every Monday evening/Tuesday morning until it's complete! And yes, it was a lot of fun to come up with pokémon inspired nail polish names. I think everyone should come up with a nail polish color and fun name to go with it, just for fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
